


A Thread Between Enemies

by MyRegardstotheReader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diverges at the first avengers movie, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Marilyn is a SHIELD agent, Soulmate thread, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Starts at the beginning of the avengers movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyRegardstotheReader/pseuds/MyRegardstotheReader
Summary: Marilyn Beacon believes she will never see the person on the end of her thread. That her soulmate belongs among the stars. Until one day, a portal opens and he appears. Loki realizes his plans to rule Midgard may become complicated with the appearance of his Soulmate.  So what's a little fighting between Soulmates? What's a thread between Enemies?





	1. Through the portal

**Author's Note:**

> I completely blame Writing prompts for this. I am Loki trash. Enjoy.

“You have got to be joking… you?” Marilyn had many theories as to where her string went. Up into the sky for as long as she could remember. At first, her childish heart believed it was a pilot, maybe an astronaut, or even an alien. It tickled her pink as a child that her soul mate was not of this world. As she grew older and watched people fall in love, ever reminded that her soul mate was still beyond the clouds, those theories turned dark. Maybe the one she was meant to be with was dead. Maybe they were an alien, but she would never meet them. 

Everyone gets a string. When you turn five, the string pulls up from your wrist and extends out before you. It’s thin, like fishing thread, almost translucent. But it’s there, and it’s always around, only visible to you. When you toss at night too fast, you tug on it. Slip and fall, often it will catch you. Many people have tumbled off cliffs and their soulmate stumbled, catching themselves to keep the other from hitting the ground. A sort of sick magic, a gift and curse. Because you can see it. You can follow it and watch it. Some people leave it alone, the mystery of who it could lead to. Some people spend their young adult years traveling to the end of the string. Tugging and pulling, trying to find the other piece of their heart. 

Marilyn spent all of her childhood, much of her teenage years, looking up into the clouds. As her string, a pale sky blue that glittered in the setting sun, extended up into the sky. No one understood. How could her soul mate, her other half, be beyond the clouds. As the years passed, she gave up on finding them… humans are bound to someone else, yet… here she was. Free and alone. When she took a bungee jumping class in college, she free fell without a single catch. Even tried skydiving. Whatever she could to get the string to tighten. To prove that her string reached someone else. It had to….

It never did…

Until this moment. In the hole in the ground base SHIELD operated in, out of a portal, a man came tumbling through. A door opened to the other end of space. And suddenly… her string fell through the roof. It always just disappeared above her. Marilyn grew to ignore it, as soul strings tended to pass through all surfaces. Now it was exposed before her. A lab, rushed to clear out on Fury’s orders, and she was one of the last few to evacuate. Selvig often asked Marilyn to be the guard over his lab. Said it was her love of adventure, her love of free fall that made it easy to work with her. 

And here she was, ushering Selvig out only to stop as the string fell to the portal. Her heart stopped as the man tumbled out and scrambled to his feet. Everyone believed in fate. It was hard not to when you have magic string attached at the wrist since birth. Marilyn felt, for just a second, that fate was particularly unkind to her. 

“A mortal?” The man’s hiss ran shivers down her back as they both raised their arms in unison. Selvig’s horror, Fury’s rage, Hawkeye’s confusion, all displayed like paintings as they realized what happened. Marilyn saw the string tighten, grow taunt. The two of them were tied together. A jolt of panic filled her veins as Marilyn jerked her arm back. The man stumbled a bit, unsteady on his feet. Covered in a layer of sweat, eyes rabid, teeth in a snarl. Marilyn jerked again, watching him forced to step forward. Only, he did the same. Pointing his spear into the air, he jerked with the other hand. Marilyn jerked forward, her knees taking the brunt force of her fall. 

“Quit that!” Marilyn snapped. 

“You tried it first.” He retorted, a dark look in his eye. 

“Sir! Please put down the spear!” Fury called over Marilyn’s head. Marilyn jumped to her feet. She jerked her arm again. The string glowed, like a flash bomb, it went off, blinding her and the man it was attached to. Her hands flew to cover her face, only finding she couldn’t. It tightened at the center. 

When a person finds their soulmate, the string is said to glow. It will bring two people together, marking them as it does. Like tattoos, it burns a design into the skin. Some have said it is painful, some have said it is a tickle. Marilyn was dragged by a magical string forward, fighting every second. Every single instinct, every warning flag, alarm bell went off, screaming for her to stop. This man was bad news. 

Marilyn slammed chest first into his plate armor, her wrist connecting with his. A searing pain went up her arm. She let out a gasp, unable to move her arm away. Marilyn’s eyes slowly moved up, the pain seeping into her muscles, making her bones ache. Her eyes rose to his, stuck in time. Why did it have to be him?

“Agent!”

Marilyn jerked back as the pain fell away. Her fingers clawed at the jacket, pulling it off. There upon her arm, bruised in purple and dark rose color, was a snake encircling her wrist. For a moment, she didn’t know how to breathe. All her life, she wanted to see who would bring the string down. She thought that by working for SHIELD, she might find them. One day, she’d see them. 

Was it so wrong to wish this was a dream?

“We are… quite the match.” Her eyes snapped up to his. Without hesitation, her hands snapped to her firearms. Inhaling, she raised her guns in a snap of her wrist. Exhaling, she fire off shot after shot at him.

Most people, that she knew of, when they meet their soulmate… often feel relieved. Some even kiss, propose, instantly fall in love. Most people embrace and speak of how long they’ve waited to see who it is.

Marilyn shot her soul mate.

And she wasn’t relieved when he got back up.


	2. Not uncommon enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Loki trash. Still in love with soulmate thread prompts. The POV of the story will change with Marilyn as one chapter and Loki as the next.

Chapter One:

“If you will quit fidgeting, this will be massively better for you.” Loki snarled, snatching Marilyn up for the thirteenth time in the last few minutes. She would not sit still. He had to give credit where it was due. His soul mate was not one to give up on the fight. Much like Thor in that aspect, she fought back with every ounce within her. As much as he appreciated a fiesty partner, his soul mate was not exactly… ideal.

A mortal…

A midgardian mortal! Was this a sick joke? Sent here to rule them and he was paired with a mortal? Mother always said that his soul mate would surprize him. But this was just insulting. To think that he could ever… that he would ever…

Loki scowled, forcing her down into the seat for the fourteenth time, putting his palms on her shoulder. He pressed down. She groaned at the force, the cloth covering her mouth moved but she was still unable to tear through it. If only she knew it was magic, then she might not try to spit it out as bad. 

“Boss?” Loki looked up to the man named Hawkeye. His pearly eyes with cracks of blue, thanks to the tesseract. He looked over her before up to him. “Why don’t you… use the staff?”

“A personal preference.” Loki retorted, shooting a sneer in Hawkeye’s direction. Stowed away in a metal building, the small collection of people within it were working like bees. All moving and mixing, bringing together Loki’s plan. After he took over the planet, he might even leave them as they were. It was best to have a handful of mortals that did not question his commands. Lead by example, of sorts. 

But the truth was, Loki knew better than to press the tesseract to the mortal. If the stories were right, the connection he and Marilyn shared now could be manipulated. If he zapped her heart with the magic, there were good chances he would harm himself. Or worse. Thanos could arrive and take control of him. Loki had plans to escape Thanos’ control, not stay under his thumb. The mortal could keep her mind and feisty nature. 

Loki believed for a long time he would never find someone. That his string fell off the edge of Asgard for a reason. One of the few things that Loki and Thor wore in common was their strings. They both tumbled off the waterfall, falling into the stars. Often Thor’s, or he said it did, would float into the sky and twirled around like a bird. Loki’s always lay beyond him. Never tugging, never pulling or glowing. Ever present, but never more than an annoying reminder that he did not belong. 

And all along it belonged to a midgardian… “What are you?” 

“Mmrghrammmmm” Her grumble came through the cloth in a muffled snap. 

To be honest, Loki was surprised they even escaped the stone like building. Loki disposed of many of those inside, leaving Marilyn to try and defend the man named Fury. She fought with every fiber of her being. Even after Hawkeye shot the man in black, even after Hawkeye and Loki dragged her across the floor. She thrashed in their hands. Loki said nothing the whole time, holding her down in the truck. Until Hawkeye tied her down, and Loki gave a cloth to gag her with. There was such intense fire in her eyes. 

When Loki finally spoke, he asked for her name. 

“Agent Marilyn Beacon-”

“MRRRGRHMMMM!” Her muffled speech was louder now. She shot up in the seat. Thrashing in her ropes a bit. Loki snatched up her shoulders and shoved her back down. With a snap of his fingers, the cloth fell away from her mouth. 

“Full sentences, mortal.” He huffed.

“I’ll show you full sentences you….” She trailed off, moving her mouth around now sans gag in her mouth. 

“What? Not going to ask me to let you go?” Loki cocked a brow, a smirk drawn up on his lips. 

“You and I both know, you won’t let me go. Why would you go through all this trouble to keep me if you were just going to toss me.” She leaned back in the seat. His hands still on her shoulder, he leaned in closer. He could smell a thick floral scent on her skin, obvious from the sweat that dripped around her forehead and throat. This close, he looked over her features better. 

For a mortal, she could be much worse. Her eyes were his favorite part. They were jade with cracks of yellow. “I’ve always wondered who it would be.”

“Yeah, and did I chalk up to your expectations?” She cocked a brow, “Because I was expecting someone… less…”

“Less… Fantastic?” Loki snickered.

“Less of an asshole.” She rolled her eyes. “Egotistical and a psychopath, great.”

“You assume much of me for having spent no time at my side.” Loki retreated back, standing up straight. Arms crossed, he cocked a brow in return. Her lips thinned in a line as she stared right back at him. She refused to give in. 

“You shot people with a magic stick, mind controlled coworkers, and kidnapped me…I believe that gives me a good grasp of who you are.” She leaned forward, tilting her head slightly. “Also, I’m pretty good at reading people.”

“Oh?” Loki laughed, squaring his shoulders. “Then go on, mortal-”

“Call me mortal again, and I will kick you in the nuts so hard you will need brain surgery to remove them.” Her nose scrunched up, her eyes narrowing down on him. 

“Read me.” Loki spat between gritted teeth. 

“No.” She leaned back, looking away from him. Loki blinked rapidly, his hands falling to his side. This?.... FLEA! Dared… Loki stepped up, snatching up her shoulders and jerking her to look him in the eye. She caught his look and challenged him. 

“I see you as well, Mortal.” She jerked in the seat, but Loki snapped his fingers again. The gag flew back into her mouth. The ropes around her legs and hands tightened. He saw the strain on her face as she thrashed in his hands. “You feign courage and a strong face when in reality… you are way out of your depth. You waited all your life for someone to come down from the clouds and prove your dreams real. That you were meant for more. But it seems, you are nothing but a puny mortal, attached to a god. And I hope it stings… as much as finding out that the person fated to be with me is nothing but a flea.” 

Loki shoved her back in the seat, turning from her. Surprise hit him as he realized she wasn’t speaking. No garbled sounds of muffled words. Silence. He turned just enough to see her over his shoulder. She stared at him, eyes wild and full of rage. 

“Boss?” Loki looked to Hawkeye. “I have coordinates for a new base of operations.”

“Good, please relocate Agent Beacon with you. I have… other business to attend to.”

“How will you know where to go?” Hawkeye eyed him, arms crossed.

“I will know, because you know. Now go.” Loki stormed passed him, snatching up his staff again. Marilyn threw a new obstacle in his plans. Putting her under a spell was out of the question. Trying to play her into his corner would also be out of the question. She was too suspicious and angry with him to fall for mental manipulation. As much as he didn’t want a mortal messing with his plans, she may be an asset. When he rules midgard, it might help to have her at his side. As an example of what kind of king he could be when people do as he says. He would have to break her. Not that she deserved this kind of effort. Loki was not above playing in the dirt to get what he wanted. And he wanted this… he wanted all of this…

Killing her was not an option. It was well known, that after the connection is made, that if your soulmate died… so would you. 

He should have shot her first. Killed her the second he realized it. But his curiosity got the better of him. Who was she? What did she look like? What kind of person was she? Seeing her there, pressed against him, he felt it. The burning on his flesh, the pain in his muscles, a flutter in his chest. That flutter a feeling he had not felt in some time. A long… long time…

Long before Thanos, long before Jotunheim, back when he was young. Back when he believed he had a chance at the throne of Asgard. Back when he could have redeemed himself. 

It was selfish and disgusting, how much he missed that feeling. How he craved it, even when it came from touching the mortal. When it lost its novelty, he might toss her into a prison. Left to stay for eternity, safe from harm but far away from him.


	3. Alone in a compound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a writing spree, not sure how much more will be posted the first day, but... let's find out

Chapter two:

One of the many things SHIELD forced everyone to endure in training is sleep deprivation. As a field agent, Marilyn was particularly good at keeping herself awake should she need to. This was the first time she could not stash herself away to recharge. There was no flea motel to hide in, no spy mission. She was captive, and she was not in charge of anything. But she forced her brain to stay active. During the travel, even with a bag over her head. Alert and active. 

Until Loki returned and placed his hand to her head. Like a light switch, she went dark. Everything was dark for a long time. Unable to wake herself despite knowing for sure she was asleep. It was surreal, being awake but not awake. A hand woke her up just as it put her to sleep. 

Marilyn shot off the cot she was stashed on, up onto her feet and squared her shoulders. Fists out, heart beat roaring in her ears. She was untied, she was ungagged, she was wide awake. It looked like they threw her on a cot in a storage room of whatever compound they hid into. Her mind raced for an explanation as for how she went from being wide awake, struggling in the arms of Hawkeye with her hands and ankles tied… to standing up here. With him. Loki lingered on the opposite wall, arms crossed and head cocked. He stared at her like he was taking inventory. 

“Stop that.” She stated, testing her jaw’s strength. The problem with being gagged hard for hours, your jaw tends to lock up. 

“Is that how you treat your gracious host?” Loki teased with a wide smirk. 

“Gracious?” Marilyn scoffed, her hands falling to her side. 

“Oh, we took those. I’d rather not be shot again.” Loki laughed, pushing off the wall. Marilyn wanted to punch the smug look off his face. He held the advantage and he knew it. If she punched him, he could just magic her again. Which was completely unfair. She was trained to fight men three times her size, to carry two people and run away from gun fire. She was not trained to fist fight a wizard from space. 

Did SHIELD even offer that? 

“Not that it did any good. Just a waste of bullets.” Marilyn sighed, leaning back against the wall behind her. Her eyes scanned the room, taking her own inventory. 

“You won’t be surprised to find there is only one door in here. No escaping for my precious soul mate.” He schmoozed and it made her skin crawl. He laid it on thick on purpose, making her grimace. Soulmates… with this guy? 

“I’d rather you toss me out the back of a truck.” She sucked on the insides of her cheek. 

“I assure you, I can be a merciful-”

“Don’t.” Marilyn barked, snapping to look at him. An irked brow raised as he crossed the floor. Marilyn forced her feet to hold their ground as she look up at him. There were a few guarantees:

He could not kill her. Killing a soulmate after being connected was suicide. He liked himself to do that.

He could not torture her much or turn her into a mind slushie minion, without risking himself. Soulmates grow a connection, mentally intense. Some people who have been connected since birth have been shown to read each other minds and know what the other is seeing just by closing their eyes. The longer they were together the greater their bond. Which made the last guarantee even worse.

He would never let her go. She could rat him to his enemies. She could get herself hurt just to hurt him. She could do just as much damage as he could. Which meant, in all sense of self preservation, she would have to stay “by his side” forever. 

“If this is going to work, you will have to learn not to interrupt.” Loki spoke through gritted teeth. He stepped up a foot in front of her. Slowly he dropped down onto the cot, extending his hands out. A false image of trust. Marilyn may want to turn him in, she may want to shoot him, but she could not actually kill him. It would only kill her… which rose the problem… what to do when your soulmate is a space wizard with a death wish?

“I do not want this to work.” She spat, crossing her arms. Her eyes fell to the empty concrete floor. They were underground. She could smell the damp soil that littered the ground and the feel of cool walls. No sun touched these walls and Hawkeye tracked dirt into the compound when he brought her in here. 

“Well I do. You see, when I rule Midgard-”

“Earth.” She corrected, shooting him a smug look. He scowled. “Is that what this is about? Ruling the earth? What kind of compensation complex is that?”

“What?” He cocked a brow, eyeing her with suspicion.

“It’s what guys tend to do when… ya know… it’s not big.” She grinned to herself as she grabbed her crotch fully with one hand. Loki’s eyes opened wide as she shrugged, twisting from him. Giving him the proverbial cold shoulder. “Or maybe you just have a complex. Couldn’t rule your own planet so you come down here to prove a point.”

That hit a nerve. She could see it in the corners of her eyes as Loki snapped up to his feet. A cocky feel ran through her veins as she crossed her arms and leaned against the cool wall with her right bicep. 

“You think you are so wise, playing these games with me?” Loki whispered lowly. Marilyn’s spine went iron rod straight, her skin covered in goosebumps. His words came directly against her ear. The image of him near the bed disappeared and she felt him pressed up against her back. A shiver ran frost cold down her back as a hand snaked around her. It jerked her backwards, forcing her shoulders into his chestplate. The metal was smooth but the brunt force of the movement rattled her. “I am a god… and much better at these games than you.”

His lips were up against the shell of her ear. Marilyn swallowed hard, trying to calm her heart beat. A large palm took up residence against her stomach, keeping her planted against him. Then he let out hot air along her ear, seeming to burry his face in the thick of her hair. “So… then it is a compensation complex-”

“I assure you, there is nothing that needs compensation.” His growl ran her through like a knife through warm butter. His other hand took up the messy knot of a bun of her hair and tugged her head back. Wrestling for freedom and having to travel with a bag over your head will sure fuck up your hair. Marilyn held still, staring up hotly at the ceiling of the room. “If showing you is all that it will take to get you to behave, then I will gladly soil-”

“Does insulting and pulling hair always get you laid? Or am I just special?” marilyn dropped, twirling as she did. Her leg caught his at the knee, hooking him. Her hands jerked up, slamming into his wrist over her head to ensure he let go as he went tumbling down. 

“You’d be surprised.” He laughed from the floor. Marilyn stumbled back, eyeing him with worry. He wasn’t supposed to chuckle. Loki grinned, propping himself up from the floor. He looked over her, guarded and fists up again. “We can do this all day.”

“Sorry, I’ve got plans.”

“Sooner or later, you will realize that this is easier, all of it is easier, if you just give in.” He moved slowly to his feet. He was far too calm, far too pleased with himself. Was it more irritating that he didn’t get pissed at her knocking his ass to the ground… or that he seemed pleased to be fighting with her. 

“Consider me a glutton for punishment, then.” Marilyn relaxed her fists down to her side. Loki only smirked, turning from her. She stood, guarded. Ready to strike should he move suddenly at her. Should one of those stupid… was it a clone? Had it been an illusion all this time? His back to her, he headed to the door. “What was that?”

“What was what?” He asked, far too chipper for her liking. Marilyn scowled, crossing her arms. 

“How are you in two places at once… you’re some kind of… space wizard… so it was magic, wasn’t it?” He turned. Marilyn kept her face stoney, gritting her teeth down. His eyes showed a bit of pride, but not in the disgusting, sure of himself kind. The kind of pride a kid gets when their painting gets picked best in the class. The kind of pride when your parents say you’ve done a good job. His lips fell into a soft expression, not a smile, but it was no longer a smirk. 

“An illusion, I am the god of mischief… and magic.” He cocked a brow. “I’d show you more, but you’d just try to punch your way through them all.”

“You assume much of me for having spent no time at my side.” She replied, using his own words. There was a humorous smirk on his lips as he turned and left the room. The door shut and locked behind him. 

There was a part of her that said to play his game. To let him think he won and escape when his guard was down. That part shut up promptly when she saw his illusion. Doing that would most likely end up with her in a worse spot than she was before. Plus… her pride would never let her just give in. Not after what he did to SHIELD… not after what he did to that small town in New Mexico. His file coming to the forefront of her mind. 

If anyone was going to get a soulmate to hate, Marilyn Beacon decided it was best it was her. She was particularly good with being disappointed. Marilyn Beacon would have Loki arrested and locked up in a cell in a SHIELD blacksite, and she could live with knowing… that she would never find true love. She lived this long without one, she could live out the rest of her life without one.


	4. Who gave her a gun

Chapter Three:

Loki contemplated leaving her in that room. He thought trapping her would be best. But the better option was to let her go. She would run back to them. She would warn them of what he was doing and where he was going. It was a better plan than hoping for them to see him. It all hinged on her running the second she could.

She didn’t.

Loki paced in the room, watching her sit near Selvig. She sat in a chair of her own free-will, handing him tools and chatting to him softly. Her green eyes watched over his work. As if she were back at work. Not stuck in a compound. Not trapped by Loki. Not the soulmate of a god. He felt his anger boil up as Selvig and her joked and laughed. 

When he opened her door, motioned for her to join them for food, he expected she might run. But Marilyn was too clever for that. Clever for a mortal, that was. She stayed. She probably believed it was a trap and she would await a better moment. Loki had been too impatient, or so he believed. He let her sit at a metal table and eat roasted beast that Hawkeye had brought in. He even let her see how Hawkeye entered. Loki gave her chance after chance.

Either she was more dense than he thought or… no… she was not dense. Loki could feel it, the connection growing stronger every moment. He could feel her brain counting down for something. But what was it? And when would she decide it was time. When was enough? After walking her with him around the compound. She was silent and calculating. 

“Boss?” Loki snapped to look at Hawkeye. “Are you sure you don’t want me to just… kick her out?”

“No, if she does not go of her own free will, she will assume it’s a trap. I need her to think she won.” Loki explained, looking back to Marilyn. She was talking to Selvig, smiling wickedly as she whispered something low. Selvig eyed her and whispered back, shaking his head. Marilyn frowned and leaned back in her chair. Loki stepped forward, watching her face. What was she up to?

“Agent Beacon has a hot temper.” Hawkeye stated.

“Yes, I’ve noticed.” Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Pick a fight with her… wrestle her out the door, let her think she’s getting away.” Loki went blank, looking to Hawkeye then slowly to Marilyn. Hawkeye ducked away, walking towards the pair. He didn’t want to give credit to Hawkeye for a genius plan, but he had to. Loki had been so preoccupied that Marilyn would do it of her own. That her plans were to escape and not to invade. She might have been trying to counter his attempts to sway her. Which meant gaining his trust. Or she might have plans completely different and she was just waiting to strike. She surely could not be stupid enough to think she best him in combat. 

Or she might be proud enough to overlook that fact. 

Loki sauntered up to the table where Selvig worked. Marilyn looked up to him instantly, watching him suspiciously. Eric Selvig beamed and grinned, babbling about the tesseract. A poor side effect of the stone’s power. Often turned a few into fenatics. Loki cocked a brow at Marilyn. She narrowed her eyes on her, her lips in a thin line. “Marilyn, I have a specific job for my soulmate.”

“Don’t say it like that.” She grumbled.

“Like what? My dearest.”

“That, right there! That slick like tar tone. Don’t ever do that.” She pushed up onto her feet. “And whatever it is, you can forget it.”

“I must insist.” Loki smirked, stepping up. She matched his step, challenging him. Good. Step a little closer. Loki counted the seconds till she would explode. Laying it on thick was the easiest way to get under a hot head’s skin. He could see her cringe at his grin, leaning in close. There was the added plus of that tingle. The flutter in his chest and tingle at the bottom of his spine. Excitement filled him. It had been so long since he’d played games with someone like this. 

“I must decline.” She spat, crossing her arms.

“You haven’t even heard me out.” Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Why are you being so…” She scowled, looking him over. She was within tasting distance now. Loki could see how her nostrils flared, how thick her eyelashes were. The way her cheeks held tiny, barely recognizable freckles. The shape of tiny ovals, along her jawline and across her nose. Only visible this close, lining up like stars in the nights sky. 

“Being what? Hospitable? Forgiving? You did shoot me.”

“You deserved it!” She snapped.

“I’m wounded that you would ever think so lowly of me.” He pouted falsely, exaggerating it with his hands to his chest. 

“Cut the shit and tell me what you want.” She snarled, resisting the urge. There it was, her fists clenched by her side. She was a loaded cannon, ready to fire. He just needed to add the right amount of fire. How quickly could she go off?

“To wear a tight little dress to the gala. It will aid in the distraction and be most-”

She didn’t wait to hear the punch line. The slap that rang across the room was loud. It almost made his ears ring. A sting filled his jaw as his left hand flew to the reddened cheek. It hurt… it actually hurt. Loki looked to her, eyes full of rage. This was all too easy. He only had to raise his hand. She did the rest. Launching forward, thinking she caught him before the swing. 

Though, if he were being honest, her tackle was hefty and mighty. She might even be able to grapple Thor if she had enough nerve. Loki collided with the floor. Using a clone for this would end in her seeing through it. Tossing her up and over him, he scrambled up to his feet. She took on look at him then bolted. Loki chased, just for good measure. Following her across the floor and out the door. 

It wasn’t till she was bolting across open valley dirt did he stop. Smirking to himself as he saw her back rushing off into the rising sun. That was until she whirled around, dropping to the ground. He only had a second before something the size of a fist collided with his chest at high velocity. “EAT SHIT LOKI!”

“Who gave her a gun!” Loki whipped around on the ground, gasping for air. His lungs screamed as he looked down to the scorch mark on the outside of his leather. She hit him… AGAIN! “I want to know right now, who gave her a gun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a thing for having characters beat up Loki... is that a condition?


	5. Could you stop the connection?

“There you are.” Fury laughed, bringing Marilyn to turn and look at the Director of SHIELD.

She did everything she could to flag someone from SHIELD down. Calling a blacklisted phone number and hanging up after two rings. Whispering the code to a person in a shop along the edge of town. Getting on the internet in a cafe, going to the pick up website and leaving the page open for five minutes. Nothing. It seemed everyone was ignoring her. Or maybe they weren’t looking. Not for someone who went missing. For a whole day Marilyn worried they thought she was compromised. Despite Hawkeye being under the control of Loki, he was still Hawkeye. Even Selvig retained his character, but his motives were changed. It would be logical to believe she was compromised to. Her soulmate was an asgardian with intentions for taking over the planet. It was obvious what he wanted when he locked her down in a room in a compound as far from any communications as possible, using the one space rock with magic like power to control the minds of others. It was a good plan… but he wouldn’t win. Even if Marilyn was the only one to stop him, she’d stop him. 

How many Soulmates could say they were arch nemesis? 

The worry went away when Nick Fury himself appeared behind her in the internet cafe. 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Marilyn sighed, closing out the web-page and shutting off the computer. 

“For?”

“I should have stayed, to collect intel on Loki. I knew better, than to let him get under my skin. But he… he …” She trailed off, crossing her arms swiftly, her lips curled in a frown. It had been too easy. The second she hit a road, she realized how easy it was to run away. Like he stopped chasing her. Of course, she shot him, but it didn’t stop him before. No… he didn’t chase her. It was a trap, but she didn’t know in what direction it lead. Was he hoping she would run and tell someone where they were? They’d have moved by the time she got to someone. Or was he hoping she would be caught and called a traitor, leaving the only person who could hurt him in a jail cell? 

“He let you go?”

“Yes… but I don’t know why.” Marilyn growled. “I don't get it. At first it seems the logical answer, don’t let me go and keep me close by. If I’m here with you, I could be shot, tortured, killed, anything and he would feel it. Maybe he’s betting that you all will believe me…”

Nick Fury motioned for Marilyn to follow him. She watched him with suspicion at first as he said nothing. Was this a game? A sick game? Was this all an illusion? Loki was good at them, could he make this all up to mess with her? To see if she would tell on him? There were too many variables and not enough information. Marilyn felt itchy, like her skin was covered in grime and insects. It made her uncomfortable as she followed Nick through the back of the cafe. A tiny town near a desert where the compound was hidden. Her brain ran through a million possibilities but she didn’t know which was the truth. Because she didn’t know him. 

Shit…

He was counting on this. That she wouldn’t be able to stop him because she could not predict him. Marilyn clenched and unclenched her fists. Their connection was stronger, but it would not get stronger unless they were close together. The more time they spent together, the easier it would be for her to get into his mind. If he were trying to get her to side with him, then he was going about it all wrong. Because, as much as she couldn’t predict him… he couldn’t predict her. All of this was a game of chance. 

He didn’t know her and she would not let him win!

“Sir.” Marilyn stopped just before climbing up into a quinjet. The smell of familiar SHIELD equipment and suits just before her, filling her nose. It was something to take for granted until you don’t smell it for a few days. The scent of the compound, of him, were all she knew until right now. When the memory of home, her home came back. 

“Yes, Agent?” Nick asked, turning to look at her. Marilyn followed up into the air craft, eyes on everything. Looking for any signs this was an illusion. 

“How many… Soulmates, do you think… end up with one behind bars?” Marilyn asked, looking Fury in the eye. 

“Humans are still humans, Beacon. They do bad things, no matter how good of a person they’re connected to. Why do you think the laws are written the way they are…” Nick eyed her as Marilyn looked to the door as it closed behind her. The laws… A death sentence was for two. If one part of the pair went so bad, so wrong, the other was given a chance. To do the right thing. All it took was for one of them to die and the both would. 

“Would you ask that of me?” Marilyn let out a breath of air, feeling everything freeze over inside her. If Loki was caught, then Marilyn would be caught too, in a sense. 

“He deserves prison for what he did in New Mexico, and for what he did to the base… but not death.” Nick’s boots echoed through her ears as he stood beside her. He put his hand to her shoulder, squeezing it. “You are not Him.”

Marilyn nodded stiffly, closing her eyes. “I need a shower.”

“Yes, you smell like shit.” Nick let out a booming laugh. Marilyn opened her eyes to look at him.

“Thanks Sir.” Marilyn rolled her eyes. Nick squeezed her shoulder again before he walked back towards the seats. Marilyn took ahold of one of the many handles in the jet, not ready to sit down yet. There was a long moment of silence as the engines roared to life. They took off into the air, Marilyn stiff as a board. 

Sure Loki hadn’t done much yet… but he had the tesseract… he could do much worse. She had to stop him, here and now. Marilyn knew the right thing to do, if he did win, would be to take them both out. It was her duty to stop him, as his Soulmate, it was her responsibilities to keep him from getting worse.

But she couldn’t. 

Marilyn lived a life trying to catch a glimpse of her soulmate, up in the sky. Running off cliffs, jumping out of planes, getting shot at by enemy spies. None of it made him show. Now that she knew where he was, now that she knew they were connected, did that make her afraid of death? 

Marilyn shivered, holding tightly onto the handle bar. Did that make her less of a hero?

“Agent Beacon…?”

She perked up, turning to look at Nick Fury, leaning against a seat with his eye on her. “Yes, sir?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know what he’s planning?” Nick asked, cocking a head to the side. 

“He said something about a gala… of putting me in a tight, little dress for it to distract from him…” Marilyn sighed, letting her head roll back as she then let out a groan. “Erik needs some sort of metal, to stabilize the portal, and the guy who has it is at the Gala. That’s… that’s all I remember, before I … may have tackled Loki.”

“You tackled him?” Nick chuckled, cocking a brow.

“I also shot him again,” Marilyn shrugged, looking out to the front windows of the jet. 

“How well did that work?”

“I’ll let you know when bullets actually seem to affect him, Sir.” Marilyn groaned, shaking her head. Nick laughed harder as the sky began to clear up of clouds. The Helicarrier hovered above the clouds, shimmering along the bottom, but the top became visible the closer they came to it. “Sir…”

“Yes?”

“Is it true… that you killed your soulmate… before you could be connected?” Marilyn asked, looking to Nick Fury. His face fell, just an inch, his eye to the floor. As if replaying the memory in his mind. 

“That was a long time ago, Agent… in a different world.” Nick stated, his eye moving up to look at her. There was a sadness in his glance before he looked out the window again. “They say if you never connect, that the string disappears…”

Marilyn stayed silent as she saw her boss stand up. Her director, her boss, an idol in her eyes, prepare to land on the Helicarrier. The rumors circled every few years, about Nick Fury and his origin story. How he lost the eye, how he came to be director, but the most mysterious one was his Soulmate. Everyone had one… so why was his never used against him. The biggest rumor was he killed them… whoever they were… before they could connect. Nick Fury never confirms of denies the allegations, only seems to leave more questions than answers. 

“Should… I-” Marilyn was cut off as he turned to her swiftly. His glance firm and determined, as if the conversation never happened.

“We’re here. Hurry and take a shower, I have some people I want you to meet.”

“Yes sir.” Marilyn replied swiftly, standing at the door as the jet landed. The sounds of air blowing over the Helicarrier roared in her ears as the door opened before her. Despite how much she wanted to stop Loki, as much as she knew she needed to stop his plans, she knew she could never be like Nick Fury… she could have never stopped the connection. 

So many years of wondering if she were different, if she were incapable of true love, she… she was too selfish. Too needy, wanting to have someone… even if they were the bad guy.


	6. A new prison cell

“Agent Beacon.” Loki beamed, seeing her standing in the middle of the container. She stood, arms crossed and eyes on him as the group of agents paraded Loki into the room. The man in all black leather lead the back of the line as Loki was marched into the sphere of glass. He was shocked to find the doors closed behind him with only him and Marilyn inside. 

“You wanted me to tell them.” Marilyn growled, her nose scrunched. He did enjoy how angry it made her. Knowing that he’d won. That she’d played into his hand. 

“How could I possibly-”

“I couldn’t figure out why you would want me to. Except that you wanted to be caught at that moment… did you like the attention?” She cocked a brow, her scowl deepening. 

“Does it sting?” Loki stepped in, his cuffs instantly dropped. He blinked as she held up a remote control in her hand. The metal shifted along the floor till they sat near the door. She pressed another button and they let out a sharp, metallic beep, and they… fell to the floor. As if they were turned off. 

“I could make it sting if I wanted, but I really don’t enjoy pain as much as you.” Marilyn turned her cheek slightly, exposing the pink tint on it. In the shape of a fist. Internally there was a twist, seeing his fight left as a physical reminder on her body. Loki blinked hard, turning away from her to stalk toward the glass. Nick Fury, Hawkeye called him the Director of SHIELD, stood just away from the orb, watching him. 

“Ensuring I don’t touch your precious pawn?” Loki quipped, cocking his head. Nick said nothing. 

“Says the man who played his own Soulmate.” 

Loki let out a small, low whistle, turning back to Marilyn. She smirked, her hip cocked out. “You’re getting better at this game, Marilyn.”

“Only my friends call me Marilyn.” She stated indifferently. “You can call me Agent.” 

“Seems a bit formal,” Loki teased, walking back to the center of the room. He could still see it, the bruising that was just barely hidden under her uniform. There on the edge of her throat, just over the collar of the uniform, there was purple and blue, yellow edges and green shades, along the back. Where Thor caught ahold of him and ran him into the ground. “You are… still mortal.”

“What?” She stepped up, looking up into his eyes. How much pain did she go through in that fight? So the myths were true. If one were attacked, the other could feel it.

“Did they chain you in here or were you standing when your friends-”

“Is that… sympathy… I hear?” She let out a low laugh, shaking her head. “Does it matter where I was when you got punched?”

“Of course it...Oh, Agent.” Loki laughed, tossing his hands out. “I think I’m rubbing off on you.”

She rolled her eyes, sauntering past him. Loki felt her shoulder check his roughly. Only, both of them went stiff at the electricity between them. Feeling it run through his body was exhilarating. It made his hair stand on edge, his fingers tingle. Like a rush of wind, the swift adrenaline rush of falling off a small cliff, the kiss of adventure. Loki shifted, looking over his shoulder as she rubbed the spot their shoulders touched. His lips curled into a smirk as she pulled out the remote again. “I don’t want to fight tonight, Loki.”

“Is that what we’ve been doing?” Loki tossed over his shoulder, swiveling to watch her as she bent to grab the cuffs. He would be a fool not to appreciate how nice the tight skinned uniform made her legs look long, her hips round and grabable. But he would be a fool to act on any of those mental impulses. She was a mortal. His soulmate or not, she was human. 

She wasn’t like them though…

The thought infiltrated his thoughts as she opened the doors and shut them behind her. All of them were beneath him… but… No! No but’s… 

Loki felt his mind halt as she brushed her hair off her shoulder. Hair that had been caught up in a bun before was down. Freshly washed, wavy, and long. He never thought to how long it was until he saw it now, brushed through her fingers, all the way down to her hips. But brushed aside he could see a gash. A horrifically deep gash along her spine that was slick with scab and scar tissue over the edges. 

“Do you like your handy-work?” Nick Fury spoke finally, bringing Loki to look his way.

Loki had no comment. Only his eyes looked to Marilyn, her back still to him as she walked away. Her eyes kept off him, only forward as she stalked away, exhaustion finally playing on her face. Sentiment, he scowled internally and externally. Loki forced himself to sit down upon the bench. She was a mortal… if he wanted to ensure she didn’t end up getting them both killed he would have to be more careful. She couldn’t take the same amount of pain as he could. 

“Tell Thor he owes Agent Beacon a thorough apology.” Loki smirked, looking to Fury smugly. “I do believe that is… HIS… handy-work.”

Marilyn was gone from his eyes, leaving only Nick Fury.

“You truly believe you had nothing to do with it?”

“Well I certainly didn’t do that. You will find I am a merciful god, and have no intention of harming Agent Beacon.” Loki crossed his leg, folding his hands on his knee as he look to Nick Fury. Fury shook his head, letting out a sigh. “Bring her back and I will prove it.”

“Bring her back? I am not her master.” Nick let out a laugh. “Besides… that will be the last time you see Agent Beacon.”

“You think so?” Loki watched Nick’s face. If things went according to plan, then this would not be the last time. However, it did twinge a nerve when nick looked so convinced. The nerve of this mortal, to think he could dictate what he could and couldn’t have. They would all see, soon. 

“I know so, but not because I told her not to. I actually asked her to stay here and interrogate you.” Nick sighed. “She asked that she have no hand in it.”

Loki watched Nick, reading his face for lies. Waiting for a tell, a blink, a look to the side. But Nick Fury was too good at this for Loki to tell. “And if I said I don’t believe you.”

“I’d say ask her yourself, but… that will be hard to do.” Nick Fury stepped up to a keypad. He typed into it then swiftly walked away. Loki heard the gears and locking mechanism engage on his cage. 

It was wise of her to not want to be near him. She had to know he was smarter than her, he’d play her like a fiddle again. Anyone with sense would stay away. But the anger within her, the short fuse, she wouldn’t be able to leave him alone for long. She would demand him to apologize, or worse. 

Marilyn Beacon would come back, and when the time was right, Loki and her would escape as the beast tore the base in the sky to shreds. He very well couldn’t have his Soulmate crushed by the monster. It would be unwise for him. Besides, if a force much darker than Fury took ahold of her… it would be detrimental to him… 

Thanos came to mind instantly. He would not hesitate to harm or do worse to Marilyn in order to keep Loki in line.


	7. The connection between us

“I wish to see him.” Thor bellowed, turning to Nick Fury this time. The whole group stood at the table, making Marilyn fairly uncomfortable. Thor was Loki’s brother… adopted or not, he was family. Which made this awkward and hard to navigate. He did not seem the type to take revenge out on someone, that was more Loki. Marilyn stood to the right of Mariah Hill, who was to the right of Nick Fury. 

“I do not think that is a good idea.” Fury stated, folding his hands in front of him. 

“I could try to talk some sense into him. Loki is angry but he is not without reason.” Thor sighed, tossing his hands out. 

“His soulmate couldn’t even stop his crazy, what makes you think you can?” Tony Stark spoke up, thoroughly throwing Marilyn under the bus. It happened in slow motion as Marilyn, Mariah, and Nick shot Tony a dark look. “What?”

“His soul-... are you saying my brother is fated to be with a human? On midgard?” Thor stepped across the steel floor, making Marilyn instantly go stiff. If Tony Stark wasn’t easily two feet from her, and therefore out of reach, she would have punched him. This was the exact thing she wanted to avoid. If they didn’t know about her, it would be one thing. But now she would have a huge target painted on her face. As if the wounds on her back were bad enough.

It happened in quick succession. She stood in Fury’s office, recalling everything she could in one fluid memory. She was punched in thin air, flying backwards. Fury jumped up but it was too late. Marilyn took out the book-case and a glass case in his office before she found sense to drop to the ground. Curling up into a ball as it felt like she were hit by a truck. It stopped for a long while, the air barely returning to her lungs. She was in the hospital wing when the second attack happened. 

Marilyn was held hostage once before. It was in a city she couldn’t find on any maps without a magnifying glass. That was the point of it though. A dark site she went to ensure certain parties at risk were gone. She was taken and kept in a warehouse like a lab rat. Only once in her life did she fear for her life, and even then, she faced it head on. A man who looked like a horse with a fake mustache tortured her for two days. Killian and Marks were the agents who retrieved her, beaten and bleeding from the finger tips. It didn’t stop her then, she refused to give in.

Though… that wasn’t the time she felt the most amount of pain. The most pain she felt did not come from an actual wound. That pain wasn’t scary, but it was the most she’d ever felt.

But lying on a hospital bed, crying out as her back was cut open by something she couldn’t stop… it was scary. Scarier than anything she’d faced. And a man with a huge napoleon complex once put a gun muzzle inbetween her eyebrows. Because when it came to people and things, she could rationalize that fear. This… this was magic. This was fate and destiny, carving her up with little else she could do. They stitched her up, but it was hard to even stand. Marilyn should have been resting but she refused.

The spite she felt fueled her like the heat of jet fuel on fire. Even feeling like she would faint, standing in that glass cage, she held her ground. Because the smug look on his face, because of the pride in his eyes at seeing her there. She would wipe it off his face.

“Already connected to her, I heard.” Natasha broke the silence, wheeling around. All eyes fell on Marilyn who was barely able to keep herself up right. 

“Is it you?” Thor whispered. If Loki’s smug look pissed her off, Thor’s pity filled eyes made her want to explode. 

“Cat’s out of the bag.” Marilyn laughed, flinching as she did so. A groan tumbled off her lips, her hands flying to her shoulders. When she pulled her fingers back, blood trickled across them. Sticky against the material of her uniform. Mariah moved swiftly, wrapping a loose arm around her back. 

“Why are you … oh… You are connected.” Thor skulked up to Marilyn his eyes scanning her. She gritted her teeth, avoiding his eyes. “If I had known-”

“I would have still prefered you beat his face in.” Marilyn cut off Thor, rolling her eyes. 

“Actually… that was me.” Steve grimaced, looking away from her. 

“Whoever beat him up, tossed him to the ground, stabbed him, whatever. Doesn’t matter.” Marilyn growled, falling against Mariah’s arms. “Point is, don’t worry. He’s in jail now, and when we find the tesseract, I will personally escort him to prison.”

“Agent Beacon, it’s not that we don’t trust you. But… we don’t trust you.” Marilyn’s body jolted completely upright. Her eyes snapped to Tony Stark who crossed his arms, cocking a brow at her. 

“Agent Beacon has given us no reason to doubt her.” Nick stepped inbetween Thor and Marilyn. But she could still see the look on Thor’s face. No longer pity, but something she couldn’t read. There was a light in his eyes that made her uncomfortable. Like he were seeing her in a different light but it set her teeth on edge. 

“She’s connected with a crazy bag of cats. I don’t like it, but I agree with Tony… she shouldn’t be walking around.” Bruce Banner spoke up with a sigh. 

“Watch how you speak of my brother.” Thor warned. 

“He’s killed 84 people.” Natasha retorted, her eyes looking up to Thor. Marilyn grew dizzy shortly after. Her feet numb and cold as she stumbled more. Warm arms caught her, pulling her up. She felt her uniform sticking to her skin, but she couldn’t see. Only feel. Thick leather and metal against her hands that barely moved as it was. 

“Maybe we can return to this conversation… at another time.” Thor’s whisper was so close. 

“Agent Beacon is not the enemy.” That was Mariah Hill. 

“She’s a liability.” Natasha Romanov’s voice was deep and distinct as Marilyn felt her head flop back.

“Take her to medical, we can-” but Marilyn blacked out. All she heard was muffles in her ear. Everything was dark, and she floated in it. Barely there, barely anywhere. Her mind floated in the abyss as her body grew more and more numb. Damage… to the spinal cord. She heard a floating voice as it pierced the abyss sharply then faded away. She’ll die… the words stabbed into the abyss like sharp crackles of an old radio. Then it went silent. 

She only heard her own breathing. 

“My brother, always the dramatic one.” 

Marilyn’s head moved without her permission. A body was placed under her, hoisting her up without taking away the floating feeling. Marilyn’s head rolled back enough to see who joined her. Loki sat behind her, smiling down at her. “Hey… get…”

“You couldn’t make me, even if you had the strength to move.” Loki teased, his hands falling to her shoulders. She felt him squeeze them, but no pain or actual feeling, just the pressure of his touch. 

“I can’t even… pass out in peace?” Marilyn grumbled. 

“Our bond grows stronger the more we are close to each other.” Loki chuckled, moving his hands to her hair. She felt him brush it out of her face and away from her neck, but it only tingled her scalp. She did, however, feel his fingers prodding the base of her neck. 

“OW! FUCK!” She screeched, her body launching up only to fall back. “Fuck off.”

“Vulgar mouth, we’ll have to work on that.” Loki cocked a brow as he leaned over her. 

“Who is this We? I enjoy my sailor mouth and you can eat shit.” Marilyn hissed, the feeling in her hands returning. She clenched them hard then let them go. 

“Are you going to shoot me again?” Loki sighed, letting his hands fall back to the abyss beneath them, resting on it like it were the floor. “It’s a waste of energy.”

“I think it’s a great use of my time. Gets frustration out.” Marilyn let out a snort, moving her wrists and hands, but her biceps and forceps were still useless to her. “So this is what they mean when they say Soulmates share brain space?”

“When you fell unconscious, I felt it. Like I were exhausted and ready for sleep. All I had to do was close my eyes.” Loki stated, leaning forward to look her in the face. 

“Does that not… scare you?” Marilyn cocked a brow. “I could figure out what you’re up to.”

“We share a space, you are still far too dull to break into my mind. Now… yours… I could crack without much effort. Especially while you are unconscious and very… VERY much pudding in my hands.” The wicked look in his hands made Marilyn stiffen. Her shoulders were still too stiff, her hands slapping against the ground to move. But his hands were too fast. He snatched up her cheeks. A glowing green light filled her eyes, blinding her for a long moment. 

“Damnit, Loki! Fuck-.... Off” She swatted his hand as she and he stood on the cliff side. Marilyn stood at the edge, looking over the sunset. Her breath was caught in her lungs as they both looked over a massive drop off. “I… this…”

“Where are we?” Loki asked, twirling around with glee and interest.

“Mad-man’s cliff…” Marilyn gasped, tears filling her eyes. “No… Loki, please, let’s go.”

“This is an important memory to you. You often fall back on it, it’s the first one I could grab ahold of. Of course we’re not leaving. I’m proving a… why are you crying?” Loki jumped a bit as he looked to Marilyn. Tears fell down her cheeks as she lingered at the edge. She didn’t have to look at him to see him deflate. As Marilyn took a step back. A silvery, misty Marilyn stood there, crying. Sobbing. Memory Marilyn tightened her grip on the paraglider, walking backwards. Then she launched over the side. “Why are you crying?”

“It’s a bad memory, okay!” Marilyn barked, snapping to look at him. Like a tv turning off, the whole scene cut off and went black. 

“What was that?” Loki stood before her. Marilyn stood up, feeling every inch of her body. Feeling every tear drop that fell down her cheeks. 

“A bad memory.” Marilyn repeated. 

“You said you didn’t want to fight. I could just take us back-”

“My best friend had cancer.” Marilyn snapped. Loki blinked rapidly. “He found out he had cancer and didn’t want to meet his true love after finding out. He took me to that cliff, saying we were paragliding… and I watched him jump off without it.” 

Loki stumbled back, eyeing her. Nothing was said as they stared at each other. His eyes watched her face as she made sure to never break contact. Her body screamed in pain but she wouldn’t give in. “You…think of… it often…”

“Because I never thought I’d have the guts to do something like that.” Marilyn confessed. “It reminds me to be strong, to never back down, to keep my courage, no matter what I’m facing.”

“That’s courage to you?” Loki scoffed.

“As if you’d know what courage is.” Marilyn rolled her eyes, turning from him. She twisted from him and planted herself down on the abyss like it were a floor. 

“Are you… ignoring me?” Loki stormed around to look at Marilyn’s face, she whipped around and showed him her back again. He tried atleast three more times before he crossed his arms and stomped a foot. “Don’t be a child.”

“I don’t know how to shut you out… so you can kiss my ass.” Marilyn huffed, curling her arms around her knees that she pulled into her chest. Loki stormed around again only for her to twist away again. “Eat shit, Loki.”

“Marilyn-”

“It’s Agent… to you.”


	8. A jail cell for two

She was upset, but that wasn’t his fault. Loki paced the jail cell, awaiting the moment he could return and force her to see. He was trying to prove a point. It wasn’t his fault that her first memory and most looked at memory was upsetting. Who does that? Loki scowled, planting himself down on the bench again. It was far past time to start his plan but he needed to wait for the signal. If he tried to leave too early, it wouldn’t work. This all hinged on timing. Anger and irritation aside, he had to time this right. 

Fury had not even tortured him and that was the worst part. He imagined Fury would try something. Anything. Bring Marilyn down to see him, stick him with needles, anything. But he was left to his own devices, pacing the cage like a rabid animal. It wouldn’t be so bad if Marilyn would have just listened. 

Instead she… well… it still wasn’t his fault. She was the one with a friend’s death as her most reminded memory. He hoped that by touching into her subconscious he could pull up a childhood memory. Something embarrassing, and mildly irritating for him to prove their connection. His power over her, then they’d return. But instead… she… she may hate him more now. The fall from the jet into the ground was bad enough. 

It stung. It was distracting. She refused to look at him and when she woke, she refused to come and see him. Even after he called for her through the cameras. 

Loki stood up for the fourth time and began to pace again. His back to the door when he felt it. The shift in the air, the sound of a foot against metal. He whirled around to see Thor at the top of the stairs, looking at Loki. 

“Do I entertain you?” Loki cocked a brow.

“Why did you not tell me you were connected?” Thor huffed, trampling down the stairs till he stood a foot away from the cage. 

“When would I have the time? It happened as I stepped through the portal.” Loki shrugged, moving to sit down again. Thor stood still, arms crossed. 

“You think this is funny?”

“No, I think you asking me about my own connection despite your not making one is funny.” Loki teased with a wide grin. 

“Do not speak of-”

“The human? Jane Foster, was it? The woman you swear to love but she is not your soulmate.” Loki smirked, folding his hands in his lap. Thor scowled, stepping up to the glass this time. But he did nothing. He glared, and he brewed, but Loki’s brother did nothing but stare in. 

“Fate is wrong.” Thor hissed through the glass.

“Is it? Because I remember you always saying it was NEVER wrong.” Loki cocked a brow.

“What a pair are we.” Thor sighed, stepping back. “I love a woman who is never meant to be with me and you… are connected with a human, who hates you entirely.”

“Oh? Does she now? I ha-”

“She snatched me by the front of my armor and told me if I did not get you to confess to where the tesseract is, then she would come in here and shoot you again.” Thor rolled his eyes, stepping back away from the glass. He turned, scowling at the wide grin on Loki’s lips.

“Sounds like my Marilyn.” Loki chuckled with a shrug. “Soulmates, not lovers.”

“But that is the point! Brother! We are given soulmates to love. To feel love!” Thor tossed his hands out beside him. Loki rolled his eyes this time, shaking his head. “If you were paired with her, then it must mean you will learn the error of your ways.”

“Weren’t you just spewing about Fate being wrong?” Loki scoffed. Thor sighed, putting his hands to his hips. They were silent for a long moment. Loki watched Thor, as if he were contemplating everything before him. For once, his brother stopped and thought over what was before him. 

“Maybe Jane is not my soulmate, but that does not mean I can not love her. Truly and without abandon, I can still love her. I will meet my mate one day, or maybe I am meant to be without one. My string floating into the stars, telling me to love the nine realms. As a king, my soulmate may be the very realms I will protect.” Thor spoke, looking around.

“Please, kindly excuse me while I lose what pitiful morsels I have in my stomach over this shiney floor.” Loki let out a snort.

“Brother, you are bound to Marilyn. Have you thought about what that means?” Thor scoffed, cocking his head to the side. He stood tall, hands on his hips. 

“That I finally have a weakness.” Loki spat darkly. 

“That there is someone out there meant just for you!” Thor shook his head. “Not everyone is an enemy brother.”

There was a long pause as the brother’s stared off. Loki refused to give in, meeting his brother’s glance. Until the sound of someone’s feet brought him to look up. Thor moved to look up. There on the top of the stair was a welcome face to Loki. Marilyn standing there, face full of determination. But not in SHIELD attire. 

“We shall see.” Loki’s eyes softened, his lips curling up. She walked down the steps, keeping her eyes on him. Loki could see out of the side of his eye that Thor was in shock and awe. Long hair brushed out and loose at her back. A simple, little black dress. “Are you the first of Fury’s tortures?” 

“What if I am?” She cocked a brow, brushing past Thor.

“Agent Beacon, it’s best-” His hand was slapped away from her shoulder. Loki watched Marilyn shoot him a dirty look. 

“It would be best, to leave.” She snapped viciously, turning from him swiftly and walking to the glass doors. Loki bounced to his feet, stalking to the front of the cage. 

“Am I meant to feel tortured, seeing you out there-” 

Marilyn pulled out the little remote and the doors popped open again. Loki blinked rapidly as she stepped inside. She whipped around on her heel, tossed the remote out the doors. The glass snapped shut and it was just Loki and Marilyn. He was speechless. Out of everything, he never expected that she would lock herself in here… with him…

“Shut your trap, you’ll catch flies.” She hissed, turning from him and storming to the bench Loki once perched on. 

“Mar-” She shot a dirty look to him, “Agent Beacon, I must say I am surprized.”

“It is not my doing. If I had my way, I’d be on a plane to the other side of the world.” She sighed. That’s when Loki whirled to look back at Thor. His face fell, looking over the two. A laugh broke between Loki’s lips as he looked between the two of them. 

“Your precious SHIELD has locked you in here? With me?” Loki chuckled, shaking his head. “Now you have to listen to me.”

“I don’t have to do shit.” She glared at him, pulling a device from the chest of her dress. Out came a rectangle with cords attached. She put the cords into her ears, sat back, and stared at him with disgust. 

“You’re going… to ignore me again?” Loki scoffed. She shrugged, looking down the device. She seemed to turn up the volume, which only made Loki roll his eyes. Child! 

But her eyes snapped back up to him, fire burning in them. If they wanted to stuff her in here, they wouldn’t have let her dress up. If they were afraid she would help him escape, they wouldn’t have given her the device. No… she decided this. Of her free will, she put herself in this cage. To stop him.

“Brother, I will leave you to your soul’s other half.” Loki scowled, turning to see Thor smiling to himself and walking off. “She is definitely, your Soulmate.”

“And what does that mean?” Loki tossed Thor’s way. 

“She is your equal, in all ways but one.” Thor laughed. “She’s better at this game than you.”

Loki whipped around to see her smirking as she tapped her toe to the beat within the device. 

“We shall see.” Loki whispered, staring her down.


	9. The trickster strikes again

It took exactly eight hours, six minutes, and twenty-two seconds for Marilyn to finally give into the itch that tickled her flesh. He sat there, completely absorbed, staring out through the glass. Like it didn’t bother him. That she sat right there. He did spare her a few fleeting glances, but she never met them. Instead looking to her phone. Scrolling through music, playing as many thumb tapping games as her brain could allow, reading what little books she had downloaded to her phone. There were a few she needed to finish, but they became white noise in her brain as she couldn’t knock the feeling. 

The need to talk to him, to win somehow, to stop him. Maybe it was the connection? He was her soulmate, after all. The only person in this universe specifically for her. Her other half. She knew little about him…

“So.” She started, turning her music down. He instantly perked up, looking to her with a cocked brow. “How are you planning to escape?”

“You … can not be serious. That’s your strategy?” Loki teased, shaking his head. His shoulders shook with a chuckle that bubbled deep from within. His pleased smile was actually growing on her. It wasn’t his smug, take over the world, in a craze look. It was pleasant, and she like it on him. Despite him being a mad, sociopath with desire to rule the earth.

“Can’t blame a girl for trying.” She retorted, rolling her eyes. A laugh bubbled down below but she squashed it. Her eyes fell back down to her phone. Getting intel on him would help, but taking a crack at him was not going to be easy. He was dynamite in a concrete shell. The only time she thought she played him, he played her. If she was going to do this, she-

“Why the dress?” His words snapped her back into reality. Marilyn blinked hard, looking over him. He nodded at her attire. She’d almost forgot. The little black dress, a spy’s handy tool. A good suit or dress will get you far in places that look down on stretchy uniforms or pajamas. It was a comfortable material, but fancy enough to gloss her over at functions. 

“I’ll answer your question if you answer mine.”

Loki broke out into a wicked grin, “Deal.”

“You first.” Marilyn cocked a brow.

“Agent… I AM rubbing off on you.” Loki snickered, cracking his neck. Marilyn watched as he smoothly slipped up off his bench and crossed the floor. He stepped close to the middle, then settled onto the ground. Without meaning to, she followed suit. Glaring at him as she sat down, seeing the smug look return to his face. “No, I didn’t make you do that, and my escape… I intend to merely walk to an aircraft and fly away.”

Marilyn let out a bark of a laugh. “I’d pay good money to see you try.”

“Oh, my dear, don’t wager too much. I will lighten your pockets quiet a bit.” Loki retorted, hautily leaning back on his hands planted behind him. “Now… the dress.”

Marilyn moved to sit with both legs tucked beside her, the skirt riding at the middle of her thigh after much pushing and straightening on Marilyn’s part. “I believe that’s what you wanted, isn’t it? To put me in a little dress and distract the Gala guests?”

“What I wanted was to have you rush back to Fury.” Loki shrugged, the smug look returning. Marilyn narrowed her eyes on him, holding back the urge to punch him here and now. What she wouldn’t give to have her gun. Just a shot to the knee. She could deal with it. “But I do enjoy seeing you in it either way.”

“Even though I’m a mortal?” Marilyn rolled her eyes. Her body went stiff as he leaned forward, looking over her face. As if he were studying it. He reached out, his fingers brushing the edge of her knees. Marilyn shot back from his touch, a warning look on her face.

“You’re like a butterfly.” He breathed, leaning back, arms crossed over his chest. “They are beautiful, stunning, breath-taking in the right light. But you know how weak they are. Fragile, tiny, and easily manipulated. They are beneath you but if you have the chance, holding one in your hand is precious.”

Marilyn blinked hard, letting out a scoff. She pulled the headphones out of her ears completely, rolling them up. She put her phone onto the ground, reeling over his words over and over. “I am flattered and offended, at the same time… and I hate you.”

“I can live with that.” Loki laughed, “But if you came down to impress me you-”

“Do not test your luck and say naked.” Marilyn interrupted, scowling hard.

“If you would let me finish any of my sentences, I would have said something green. It’s my favorite color.” He flashed a grin, making Marilyn’s hair stand on end. She huffed, looking away from him. She did not want to give him the pleasure of knowing that green was also… her favorite color. “What were you listening to?”

“What are you thinking?” Marilyn answered his question with a question of her own. 

“That you have poor conversation manners.” Loki chuckled, leaning back on his hands again. He was relaxed around her. Like he knew she couldn’t pierce him. If she wanted a piece of him to use, some leverage on him, she needed to do better. 

“Answer truthfully, or I won’t.” She turned back to look him in the eyes. His lips curled up. Not smug this time, but pleased. 

“I was thinking of our fight.” Loki stated point blank, “And how I am right.”

“You were-”

“Marilyn.” He warned, “Rules are simple, answer for answer,”

“Fine!” She spat the words out like vinegar. “But you weren’t right.”

“Yes I was… now what were you listening to?” Loki shifted to scoot closer again. Marilyn thought of lying. It wouldn’t be hard to lie about this. To keep it from him. But she didn’t. She moved, taking up her phone. She offered the ear-buds over to him. He looked over them suspiciously. 

“They won’t make your ears bleed, you asshole, put them in your ears… like this.” Marilyn shifted up onto her knees. She leaned over, slipping one of the buds into Loki’s ear easily. His eyes disarmed her, looking up at her face. Watching her as she slipped the other in. Marilyn was frozen, pushed up on her knees, holding her phone. Why did this feel so personal? 

He already dug around in her brain, this shouldn’t feel like an invasion of privacy? It wasn’t though… because it was music. Despite her listening to it, it wasn’t hers. It was a piece of her. Her taste of music, was a small offering. If he believed she meant a truce, then he would give up pieces of him. Things she could play, pieces she could use. To lock him up and throw away the key. 

Marilyn pressed play, sliding so that her knees touched his shins. She skipped back to the beginning of the song. “It’s kind of old. It’s my teenage, angst playlist. But this… is my favorite.”

Loki furrowed his brows as the sound deep piano filled his ears. She could see the confusion play over his face. Then it grew louder, guitar and bass mixing in, more intense and she could see him ease into it. “What is this ballad called?”

“Welcome to the black parade.” She shrugged. “It’s a song I played a thousand times as a teenager.”

“Midgardian music is odd.” Loki slipped one headphone out. He reached forward and Marilyn froze. He slipped it into her ear much as she had done for him. Marilyn melted slowly, feeling the music take over her. Goosebumps covered her arms and she could feel the hair on her arm stand on end. 

“And you have much room to talk. I don’t listen to harps.”

“It’s more than harps.”

“This is more than music.” Marilyn smirked, pausing the music as the song began to close out. She reached out and took the headphone from his ear, with hers, and rolled it up again. Marilyn forced herself to sit back down, putting the device in the center again. They sat there for a long moment in silence. 

“Loki, what-”

“Sorry to cut this bonding session short… but that’s our ride.” 

Marilyn’s eyes went wide as the whole ship began to tremble and shake. Warning bells began to play over head and her heart sank. Her eyes snapped to Loki. “You didn’t!” 

“I did.” He beamed, launching up onto his feet. “Come, I intend very much to have you pay money to see me walk onto an air craft and fly off.”

“Over my dead body!” Marilyn bolted across the floor, her back to the doors and arms out. She glared at him, cursing herself for not coming in prepared. She hoped to get something from him. She would get into his head like he did hers. To pick his brain and sort out the madness till she knew him enough to stop him. 

Marilyn’s body froze up as he disappeared from before her. Like an illusion. The door opened directly behind her.

“I really do like this dress on you. It would be a shame to ruin it.” Loki’s whisper from behind her made her shiver. It was right in her ear as the world began to spin. Then it all went black.


	10. Underestimated.

Loki lay Marilyn down on the large bed. He hoped she would have woken up by now. But her body was still limp with sleep. When he won, he’d make sure neither of them ever slept on a cot. Even if the intention was selfish, she couldn’t fight him too hard on it. The other option was rotting in a cell. She was smart enough to take her chances. She was his. His soulmate, his other half, and she would see it soon enough that he was right. That all of them would do better under his rule. 

No more fighting for power, because he would have it all. No more wars because they would all obey him. No more need for shadow factions like SHIELD, because he would control even the shadows. 

Loki tucked Marilyn into the covers, tickled pink by the irony of the situation. Awaiting Tony Stark in his tower, sleeping in his bed, while he and his companions rush around to find him. Loki wondered how long it would take him to realize they were there. With the beast falling to it’s death on the ground, Thor tossed off to the edge of midgard, very few were left who could battle him. They would realize quickly… especially after the Chitauri invaded. 

Marilyn did not stir. 

Loki felt a bit uncomfortable, petting her hair and finding she slumbered harder than she should have. The injection he stole from the lab should have only knocked her out for a few hours. Enough to get them both here. She should be stirring now. Loki settled down on the bed, placing his hand to her arm. Breathing and warm, was it not the drug that kept her under? Her face twisted up. 

No! She needed to be awake for this! Everyone needed to bare witness to his greatness. ESPECIALLY HER!

“Marilyn!” He snapped. 

Nothing. 

“Marilyn, wake up.” He pressed his hand to her forehead. The jolt of magic coursed through his body, like a hard shot of energy through his veins. She grumbled, digging down into the bed harder. “Do not make me go in and get you, Marilyn.”

 

She did not wake. 

Loki closed his eyes, letting the tingle take over his body. His eyes rolled back in his head and he felt himself fall. His body stood still but he felt wind kiss his flesh. Sunlight filled his eyes as he was once more at the cliff side. But it wasn’t sunset. It was early morning. The grass still wet, the leaves were orange, the chill of an autumn morning setting in his bones. Unlike the other memory, which was a beautiful summer afternoon, this was almost… soul crushingly cold. 

Two children sat on the cliff, in thick wool coats, mittens over their red noses. 

“Do you think they’re up there?” Loki heard the girl turn to the boy, pointing up into the clouds. 

“Who knows, maybe your soulmate is an alien!” The boy chirped, bouncing enough to make his curls jiggy ontop of his head. 

“EW!” The girl squealed, shaking her head. “I hope not.”

“I bet he has tentacles and everything!” The boy teased harder, cackling as he kicked out his legs. A sharp shriek rang out as the boy’s arms flailed and snatched for the girl. She reached out, taking hold of him. She pulled and pulled as he slipped just over the edge. Then the two fell back on the earth, shrieking and laughing.

“Don’t do that!” She huffed, smacking him hard on the chest. 

“One day… i wanna fly.” The boy sighed. “I wanna fly off that cliff, and see the valley.”

“That’s called Paragliding you ding-hole!” 

It was Marilyn. He could see her clearly. Child Marilyn, as she got to her knees, dusting off her wool jacket. The eyes, he knew those eyes. Jade with huge cracks of yellow, sharp nose, annoyed facial features. Even as a child. 

“Maybe if we do it, you’ll bring your soulmate down from the clouds.” The boy laughed, rolling to get up on his own. 

“They’re never coming down.” Marilyn whimpered, crossing her arms. “Mommy met daddy when she was nine! I turn ten tomorrow!”

“My mommy didn’t meet my mommy till she was 25!” the boy scoffed. 

“But that’s different.” Marilyn barked, rolling her eyes. 

“How?” The boy cocked a brow, crossing his arms as well. 

“It just is.” She shook her head, stomping her foot with a ‘hrumph’ sound. 

“You’re just… Canankerous.” The boy rolled his eyes. 

“Am not!” She spat. Then she looked to the ground, shuffling her feet. “What’s that?”

“Mommy says that’s when someone is always angry and argues alot.”

“Oh… maybe that is me.” Child Marilyn pouted, stomping away from the cliff. 

“HEY! Wait up!” The boy charged after her. Loki felt his lips curl into a smile, watching her argue with the boy. He had to be the best friend. Loki could feel the warmth of the memory melting the chill of the wind that blew over him. He watched the two children bicker and laugh and shove each other as they stalked away from the edge. 

“It should have been me.” The memory blinked away and he was in the abyss. Real Marilyn stood before him. 

“What should have?” Loki wheeled back, unsure where the thought came from.

“That had cancer. It should have been me. Because then you couldn’t poison someone’s life… and he’d still be here.” Marilyn hissed, “What the actual fuck is wrong with you! Drugging people! How could you think that was okay?”

“You would not have left with me.” Loki sighed. He did not want to comment on her wish. How could she not wish for this? She was connected with him! A god! A god who was going to rule and fix her world. Who wanted that? Besides, he was handsome, smart, he was a catch! She should be so fortunate to have him! This was just her being upset. He could understand why she would be upset with him having to force her to leave. Her loyalties still lay with SHIELD and her people. That would change. “You have to understand, that my rule will make it all better. Once I am-”

“Fuck you.” Her slap rang out just as loud a gun shot, her voice booming over the slap. He felt it even physically. She lunged, only missing him by a breath’s length, he wheeled away from her. 

“Attacking me here is pointless. This isn’t physical.”

“Of course not. So if I strangle you in here, i can feel better but not break my own trachea.” Marilyn snarled as she whirled to him. She caught him by the throat this time, taking him down. She pinned him, his hands under her knees and her hands to his throat. Despite feeling the pressure, it didn’t make him choke. 

“You’re going to have to press harder, Marilyn, if you’re ever going to please me.” Loki teased, jerking hard to pull his palms out. He caught her by the arm, flipping them both. She lay there, panting, teeth gritted, and… “Why are you crying?”

“Because fuck you!”

“If you wish, but you will have to wake up for that-”

 

Her slap rang out again, snapping them both from the abyss. Loki lurched, stumbling up onto his feet. He wheeled around to see Marilyn launch from the bed. She looked around, analyzing the room. He could see the wheels turning. A way out. Like a rabid animal with their back to the wall. 

“Don’t.” Loki warned. She said nothing as she burst across the floor. Loki chased, flying across the room to slam the door before her. Hovering over her, his hand on the door. He held it shut as she refused to turn to look at him. Her back pressed to his chest. He could see the goosebumps on her arms, the rage the fueled her. 

“I made a mistake.” She whispered, her hands gripping the door handle. 

“You’ve made many.” Loki chuckled. 

“I should have never treated you as my equal.” Marilyn slowly turned, looking up into his eye. 

“I am glad you finally see it.” Loki grinned widely. 

“You’re right.” She let out a laugh, tossing her hands out. “You’re worse than me! You’re scum.”

Loki’s face fell as she flung herself into the door just to kick her feet out into his torso. The air in his lungs left in quick succession as she spun and landed an even swifter kick to his abdomen. Loki stumbled back, his hands catching a dresser for support. Marilyn burst from the room, bolting across the house. 

How… did he not see that coming.

“MARILYN!” he barked. “There are no guns in this home! I checked.”

There was no answer, only the shatter of glass. Had he grown too cocky? Did he not see her plans and think too eagerly she would give in? After the long moment they shared in the cell. But she was playing him just as he played her. 

Loki made a mistake himself. Believing his Soulmate was not capable of pulling one over on him. He underestimated her fire. That would never happen again!


	11. The fight for Midgard

“Will! YOU! STOP!” He barked, forcing Marilyn back. She stood just down the street, hands on the bike rack. Her knuckles were white with force. The grip was hard enough to snap the weak pipe in half, if she weren’t struggling to move on. All the cute, comforting pieces of being connected seemed dastardly and punishment like now. Being connected to him, having her dreams interrupted, and now knowing where she was. It was good for her to be able to feel where he was at all times. Trying to avoid him was easy. 

Until he must have realized how to do it to. The last and final nail in her coffin. Many soulmates have such a strong bond they can tell where the other is just by thinking of them. Which on made her more irritated. The street parted as aliens screamed over head. The gun she swiped from another person was empty of bullets, her knives broken, her plans in pieces. All because of him.

“No! Don’t you get it? I will never stop.” She whipped around. Marilyn tried for the last hour to avoid his detection. Last thing she remembered was breaking through a glass wall and fighting her way out of Stark tower. It wasn’t long till she was on the streets, looking up at a portal in the sky. “This will never end with you winning! You have to see that!”

“I am meant-”

“YOU’RE ONLY FUCKING MEANT TO BE WITH ME!” Marilyn screamed. The world around her went silent. As if the whole scene paused. Aliens quiet, cops gone, just the two of them. She shoved off the bike rack she had tried to jump over. When she realized he was on her tail, she booked it. Then he used that stupid staff. Fuck that staff. Marilyn cursed it in her mind, over and over as it fired in front and behind her, urging her to move faster, to dodge more. He wasn’t aiming to hit her, just corral her. Now, she was before him and he should have just let her run. 

“What do you know?” He hissed, swinging his staff to his side. “You-”

“Do you hear yourself?” She barked, stomping up before him. 

“Do you?” He cocked a brow, meeting her toe to toe. 

“The only thing fate has given you is me.” Marilyn whispered, snatching up the front of his armor in her fist. “And I will spend all of our lives being the biggest pain in your side. I will do nothing but stand in your way. I fucking promise you, that only thing you are meant to do is be beaten by my fist.” 

Marilyn shoved him back, stretching her arms as she did. Squaring up, she faced him head on, fists drawn.  
“Are you sure you want to fight me, Marilyn?” His hiss ran a shiver down her spine. Swallowing hard, she pulled her fists up before her. He narrowed his eyes darkly, “Stubbornness.”

“You’ll find I’m very stubborn.” Marilyn growled, lunging across the ground. Swing for swing, he avoided her fists. Dancing out of reach of her punches, she kept her anger in check. Keep him on his toes. Look for an opening. Keep eyes peeled. Focus on the now. Work the problem. If she hit him, she’d hit herself. Every blow he suffered would end in her suffering. Fighting him was stupid, but it kept him focused on her. With his eyes on her, trying to confront and win her, it gave the other guys more time. 

He wanted to rule, but he wanted to win more. Win this game of theirs. 

Marilyn whirled around, landing a kick against him. Nothing painful, but enough to make him stumble. His eyes were solely focused on her. He swung the staff, forcing her to jump to avoid it. He swung at her, his feet nearly bouncing to catch up. She kept going. Move him, keeping him moving. If he grew too cocky, he would assume he could win. He would try to finish this up. He would look up. 

Because up was a bad place. Aliens throwing themselves off buildings, whales like beasts flew through the air. If there was ever a time to believe in Cthulu, it was now. Marilyn could not stop to look. If she did, he would. Marilyn lunged, jumping up. She caught his hands, jerking the staff from him. They both hit the ground with a harsh thud. Marilyn had ahold of his hands, but he tossed himself over her. There was a moment where she saw something flash. Then the staff was tugged away, Loki’s eyes on her completely.

“Your pride will only cause you to suffer.” Loki scoffed, grunting with effort as he struggled with her arms and legs. 

“Call me a glutton for punishment, then!” She barked, twisting enough to launch him up and off of her. Kicking off the ground, she took him by the shoulder and pinned him to the ground. Knees to his thighs, elbow to elbow, fists clenching his down. 

“I would love you to be a glutton for other things.” He purred in her ear, only making her howl with rage. She let go of his arms, and her senses. Her fist landed hard on his cheek, only tossing herself off him. Loki whirled, tossing her again and again. Taking hold of her shoulders, raising her to her feet. 

“I will gladly swallow my teeth if it means knocking that smug look off your face.” She spat, thrashing against his arms. 

“I prefer you didn’t.” He laughed breathlessly, “I prefer your smile with teeth.”

“How would you know?” Marilyn scoffed. Loki pinned her by the throat with his tricep, using the other to brush back the hair on his head. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the sight. Him covered in sweat, brushing his hair back with his fingers, the hooded eyes on his face. 

“I’m sure you’ll smile eventually.”

“It takes more energy to smile than to scowl.” She retorted, jerking against his arm again. He moved his arm to pin her by the shoulder again. He grinned, that wicked grin as he leaned in close. There was some smart remark on his lips, his eyes trailing her face. Maybe it was the connection, being soulmates made the attraction grow. Despite her thoughts on him, he was attractive to her and growing worse every day. How could she trust herself to keep objective if this continued?

Then a sound caught both their ears. It was yelling. Above their heads. Like that of the Avengers, shouting to each other. Loki’s eyes moved to raise and there was a moment she realized she would have to up her game. If she wanted to win, if she wanted humanity to win, she would have to play dirty. Loki already was. 

Before he could look up, she swung her arms down inside of his and caught him by the jaw. Dragging him close fast. If she punched him, he would only pull away to see what happened. Her attempts to keep his focus on her were falling apart. So she dug her fingers into his sweaty, soft hair and pulled him in. 

Kissing him was a mistake on her part. Because kissing him was like drinking smooth liquor. It was addicting, it made her want more all while hiding it’s deadly intentions. It dragged her in. His lips curved against hers, enchanting her more. Her stomach clenched in a pleasant way, making her dizzy and weightless as she molded her body against his. He inhaled sharply, moving fast. Pressing her back into a metal building, heat of the day making her back muscles happy. His hands grabbed her up, entangling himself against her. 

Air left her behind as their lips met over and over. 

Kissing him was a mistake for her, but not for everyone else. Because there was a suction noise above them. Loki and Marilyn jerked away from each other as the sound of the Hulk crashing to the ground with something. The portal closed. Loki jumped, looking around for the staff, finding it missing from around them. 

Marilyn let out a small chuckle, her heart beat thundering in her chest. Loki snapped his eyes to her as she beamed. “I guess… you are rubbing off on me.” 

Marilyn smirked as she caught him around the throat, her legs wrapping around his midsection. He slapped at her, pushing her back into the wall. She held on tightly, black spots beginning to burn out her own vision. Before she knew it, he was limp in her arms as she fell into the abyss again.


	12. Into the Ghost Cell

Loki jumped in his skin, waking up to the world around him with a snap. His eyes searched the cell frantically. When SHIELD took him in for prison, this is what he imagined it would look like. A dark site, or a ghost block as Hawkeye called it. In a small cube, chains on his wrists and ankles, dressed down in simple cloth, with nothing but endless emptiness around him. For a moment, panic pumped through his blood. Then a wave of calm came over him as he looked to the front of the cage. Marilyn stood on the other side. 

“That was… a good play.” Loki’s voice was hoarse as she cocked her head to the side. She watched him silently. Loki crossed the floor. Keenly aware of the chains all attached at the center point of his cell floor. A metal prison miles under ground, miles away from any scent or sound. A bunker. A Ghost cell indeed. 

Marilyn was dressed comfortably. In only a pair of jeans, a tank-top under a zipped up hoodie, her hair down. Freshly washed, he could smell the shampoo and deodorant on her. It was strong in his nose as it was the only scent in the whole cell. Other than that of wet metal. Loki took hold of the front of the cell, his fingers wrapping around the bars slowly. “But I wonder when you will be joining me in here?”

“I didn’t try to destroy New York.” She whispered. Loki saw the shift of the cloth, exposing the light bruising around her neck.

“Mighty grip for a mortal.” He teased, his lips curling up. She narrowed her eyes, stepping back. 

“You’re cheerful for a man in chains.”

“Because I know, they will try to put you in here.” He beamed, cocking his head. He could see the confusion and disbelief play over her face. She was not ready to see. That was okay, she would soon. 

Loki was unable to stop feeling it. Her lips against his. Despite their betrayal, they were delicious. A kiss had never made him feel so alive before. It refreshed him, ignited fire in his stomach and lit his body up with tingles. Her mouth tasted like nothing he’d experienced before. It played over and over in his head as she crossed her arms, stuffing her hands into her armpits. 

“You can stop playing your tricks.” She huffed, her scowl deep. 

“I play no tricks, dearest Marilyn.” He laughed, pulling back from the bars. The chains rattled against the ground. She stomped up to the front, hands clenching the bars. Burning fire in her eyes as she caught his eyes. There she was, the woman who stood her ground to him, who fought him with everything she had. His soulmate. Loki began to see why fate put them together. This game of theirs… it never grew boring. His eyes fell to her lips for a moment, watching them purse in a thin line. 

“I am not the prisoner here.” She hissed lowly.

“And when your precious Nick Fury can no longer protect you from their fear and paranoia, I will be here. Arms wide and ready for you to accept me.” Loki teased, settling back onto the cot they perched him on. She stepped away from the cage, cooling her rage. Bringing it down under control. Loki smirked, crossing one chained leg over the other, folding his hands on his lap. 

“Eat shit, Loki.” She tossed her words his way, turning away from him. She jogged up a metal staircase, storming off across the rafters. Her rattling filled his ears as he looked out to the empty floor his cell was on. Once he was left alone, his lips fell down. 

He should not have placed his bets on the Chitauri. Thanos would be enraged that Loki was still here but he was not. If Loki was here, that meant Thor was too. Then the tesseract was still upon the planet. But where? Who held it and how long till Thanos found a way to open it. Without the staff, there was no link from him to Midgard. He would merely travel through space to retrieve it. 

This ghost cell would do little to hold back Thanos. Loki would be found and executed. He would need to convince Thor to take him home. Atleast on Asgard, the tesseract was safe from Thanos. The titan was mad but not that mad. Odin was still far greater a force than Thanos, and with all of Asgard behind him, Loki could wait it out in asgardian prisons. A prisoner, as he might be, was still better there on Asgard. A prince prisoner. 

Loki meant every word he spoke to Marilyn, looking at her. She would be accused to betraying them. For even though he enjoyed their moment together, it was not a closeted affair. Someone saw. Even though it won them the battle, it lost her the war. If those around her didn’t distrust her as the Soulmate of Loki before, they would now. That someone saw her enveloped in his arms. 

Would it break her heart? To have the people she tried so hard to protect turn their backs on her?

Loki’s eyes caught sight of movement. It was not the person he imagined to see there on the metal floor. “Hawkeye, or should I call-”

Clint Barton stopped at the edge before his cage, narrowing his eyes in. Loki trailed off, watching Clint look around. His eyes looked up to a camera that shuttered, the light blinking off. Loki smirked as Clint turned back to him. “I want to clear something up.”

“And what would that be?” Loki chuckled, motioning out with his arms, “I am all ears.”

“I will only trust you when you’re a handful of ash. I don’t like you, and I will ensure you get what you have coming. But… if that happens, Marilyn will suffer.”

“Ooooh! Are you… fond of my dearest?” Loki cocked a brow, his face falling. Hawkeye had never shown any flicker of affection for Marilyn. They had been coworkers. Picking around in his head showed they were friendly. Erik Selvig had more conversations with her than Clint Barton did. It ruffled Loki’s feather’s not to understand. Had Clint held something back?

“Quit that. She’s a good kid, I’d hate to see her hurt.” Clint huffed. “Besides… Boss has always had a soft spot for her. She’s a good agent, a damn good soldier, and a great person. But because of you all of that’s up in smoke.”

“I imagine Agent Beacon will do everything in her power to keep me in this cell.” Loki sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“But I will do everything in my power to keep her out of it.” Loki’s eyes snapped up to him, seeing Clint step back. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down the long metal hall. He looked both ways before stepped forward. The cells grew darker, Clint stepped up and flicked something into Loki’s cage. Loki watched it fall, ensuring it would not explode. Finally he stood up and walked across the floor. There on his floor was a small key-card with a note taped to it. Loki took it up, tucking it away in the folds of his clothing. “If they try to lock her up, you sure as hell better break her out.”

“You do not believe in the good of man?” Loki whispered, laughter in his voice. 

“I believe that fear makes people stupid.”

And Clint disappeared into the shadows of the metal stairwell. The lights dimming even more, his boots rattling the metal as he climbed. Loki walked back, settling back onto his cot. Would Marilyn approve of Clint’s actions? Loki did.


	13. The price for winning.

The reward for helping Loki’s capture and detainment felt more like a punishment. Marilyn sat behind a desk, caring for bruises and licking her wounds so to speak. A month of desk duty for her. Nick Fury personally walked her to her new desk area within the compound. Tony Stark avoided her at all costs, despite being a huge part of the reconstruction. Steve Rogers, however, came by while she read over more files than she had time to sort. He personally apologized for accusing her of being untrustworthy. As much as she appreciated the effort, she wanted nothing to do with the avengers. Because if they didn’t see her as a shining example of sacrifice, they distrusted her. 

So she spent days behind that desk, reading files, signing papers, clearing out maps, and avoiding eyes. And every night she went home to her apartment and tried not to think of him. The first two nights, he didn’t appear in her mind when she slept. But after a while, he began to appear. Like a bystander to her dreams, looking over her. It made her restless. 

Until this time, a week after seeing him the cell, he was present. Fully present in her brain. Whatever nondescript dream she had was gone, dissolving in her brain. Then she was standing in the abyss, Loki lying on the ground. 

“What are you doing?” She huffed, arms crossed. 

“I’m bored.” He yawned, looking at her nonchalantly.

“Well, that kind of comes with the whole prison thing.” She rolled her eyes. “Get out.”

“No.” He shifted so he was sitting up. 

Marilyn scowled, crossing her arms. She was doing fine only seeing her in the edge of her sight. His image a constant reminder of what happened. It wasn’t enough for his kiss to be lingering over her? But for him to haunt her was worse. Marilyn spent day after day, afraid someone would confront her over it. Call her a traitor, say they saw the whole thing. Her locking lips with the enemy. Not caring that by distracting him, they won. Because she kept him busy, the avengers could close the portal. 

His words drove her to be paranoid. Would the people around her betray her? 

“Please… get out.” She whispered.

“Well that was rather pathetic.” Loki scoffed. Marilyn sighed, shaking her head. She was so tired. Exhausted, even while she was sleeping. Staying alert every second of the day, preparing for a fight at any turn. It drained her. Because for the last week she spent her days and hours, looking for a way out, fighting her soulmate. Maybe she needed a vacation? A whole month away from SHIELD, away from him, just out somewhere on a beach with a book and no noise but the sea…

Could she afford that?

“Are you done tormenting me?” She rolled her eyes, turning from him. 

“This may be persistent, maybe even annoying but I haven’t even begun torment yet.” he chuckled. Marilyn sighed, shaking her head. “Well, that… was not the reaction…”

“What? Not the reaction you wanted? I’m not here to please you.” Marilyn hissed, shooting a dirty look over her shoulder. Marilyn froze as she found him standing behind her. His hand took hold of her shoulder, whirling her around to face him. Within seconds, the abyss turned to the streets of new york. Aliens buzzed over them, shouting bounced off the buildings, and she was trapped against a building. 

“Is this what you think of?” He teased, a shit-eating grin covering his lips. Marilyn slapped her hands against his chest, pushing him away. 

“I did it to play you, don’t think anything of it.” Marilyn shoved him harder the second time. Loki came back, letting himself be shoved off weakly the third time. The fourth time she didn’t even push. Her air was caught in her throat as she looked up at him. 

“It’s hard not to play yourself when playing games.” Loki’s purr fell over her as he held back just inches from her lips. She felt weightless, dizzy, like alcohol filled her veins. Her hands found his cheeks easy, breathing in his air. 

“TRAITOR!” Marilyn blinked hard, jerking as the two of them looked to the right. Hundreds of SHIELD agents stood to her right. Terror filled her veins as they screamed the word over and over at her. 

“NO!” Marilyn woke hard, shooting up out of her sheets and nearly hitting the ground. Marilyn caught herself just before she slammed nose first into the floor of her bedroom. Tossing herself back in the bed, she looked up to the ceiling. Sweaty and panting for air, every inch of hair stuck to her skin. She hated this. 

He messed with her dreams, messed with her head, then her own brain attacks her. Marilyn let her head fall to the side, looking across her room. She needed to sleep. She needed to return to normalcy. She needed to return to how life was before Loki. 

A bright light illuminated her room. Her cellphone, she swam through her sheets and comforter towards her phone. There on the screen was a picture as a message. A classic communication tactic between SHIELD agents. Running it through a program brought out letters within the image. It was from…. “Natasha Romanov?”

Now why in the fresh fuck… Marilyn shot forward on the bed, scrambling to her feet. She pulled her drenched pajamas off her body. She gave an address and a time. The time being exactly thirty minutes from the current time. If she were to take a stab at anyone trying to talk to her, Natasha would not be her first guess. Romanov seemed to have no interest in her at any time. Clint was friendly with work, and sometimes made jokes over bad coffee in Selvig’s lab. Selvig was a whole other thing, as she thought she was rather close with him. 

All of whom she hadn’t spoken to in days. She hadn’t spoken to Mariah since the portal closed. And Coulson stopped to speak, but every time she just avoided him. Coulson gave her the job, and nearly died because of her. He saw Loki escaping and grabbed a weapon. But because he carried her… Coulson let them leave. 

The guilt of knowing Coulson felt guilty, it ran her through like a hot blade. Marilyn pulled on 

Marilyn was dressed in simple civilian clothes and down on the streets. She looked over the image again and again, making sure she read it right. It was Romanov’s symbol at the bottom. That was no mistake. Where she ended up might have been a mistake. 

“Mcdonalds?” She cocked a brow, looking through the window. There at the center was Natasha Romanov, biting down on french fries. The weirdness of the situation was not lost on her. Natasha had her hair pulled up in a fluffy pony-tail, already colored a new color. A flowy blouse and pencil skirt, but it was her. Marilyn knew that face anywhere. Plus, her heels. Romanov was known for her killer heels when she wore civilian clothes. 

Marilyn stepped inside and walked towards the table. Her eyes searched the crowded inside, but found all the faces were unrecognizable to her. Just people, trying to get hot french fries way too late. 

“I got you a large fry and a coke, hope you don’t mind?” Natasha spoke before Marilyn even got to sit down. Settling into the brightly tinted seat, Marilyn looked at the tray that was placed before her. She took up a fry and popped it into her mouth. Not necessarily hungry, but not willing to decline free food. 

“What… are we doing here?”

“Alot of white noise, covers up anyone trying to listen in. Which reminds me, hand me your phone.” Natasha smiled, reaching over. Marilyn handed it to her without even thinking. Natasha dropped it in the open topped, third cup of soda. Then Natasha took a sip of her own drink. “I’ll get you a new one if you want.”

“Don’t even worry, that was company issued.” Marilyn chuckled, popping another fry in her mouth. “What am I doing here?”

“Well, you are the soulmate of a god who just tried to take over the earth. What do you think you’re doing here?” Natasha cocked a brow. 

“You’re… are…” Marilyn trailed off, eying Natasha. 

“Coulson spoke on your behalf, saying that being on desk duty will only make people believe something is wrong. No one knows you’re connected yet, and we are going to keep it that way.” Natasha answered, leaning forward and stealing a fry. Marilyn took a few and popped them in her mouth as Natasha mewled over something. “So you are taking a mission starting tonight. You see the man at the counter in a thick wool jacket?”

Marilyn smiled softly, leaning her chin on her palm so that she could tilt her head. She looked up to the counter and found a man there. Tall, scraggly, thick wool coat and thin blond hair. His eyes focused hard on the counter. 

“The world never stops turning, does it?” Marilyn sighed.

“Never.” Natasha let out a small chuckle. “His name is Siav Murcer, he is here on someone else's I.D. He is a ghost. The only thing we know about him is that he is hydra.”

“Oh?” Marilyn cocked a brow, looking back to Natasha. “Baby sit or am I a girlfriend?”

“Right now, just Babysit. Follow the ant back to the hill. Coulson is your uncle. Drop off files at your apartment, Uncle will take care of them.” The code filled Marilyn’s brain. The idea of being back on the field. Of getting back on the horse. It filled her with glee. Because this was life at SHIELD. Like nothing ever happened. Loki had her paranoid for no reason!

“What about Selvig?” Marilyn popped another fry in her mouth, washing it with soda. 

“He’s taking a vacation. The cube is scrapped. Our friendly thunder god sent it home.”

“Sent it home?” Marilyn eyed Natasha. 

“Thor stays, or so he says, until Loki goes home.” 

Somehow, that was disappointing to Marilyn. She hoped, maybe Loki would return to Asgard. Imprisoned under Thor’s fist might have made it easier on her. Then he wouldn’t be close enough to haunt her. Would it matter? He was too far deep in her system to remove. 

With her new mission, she might be able to bury him deep down. Her Soulmate was in prison and she needed to believe he would not return… until she slept again.


	14. Mixture of Dreams

She was having the dream again. That memory with him. Standing on that cliff, the sun setting, the wind smelt like summer. It was hot and the cloth he wore stuck to his skin. Why did she return to this place? Constantly! It brought her such pain, why would she dwell on it like so. Loki’s pain drove him forward but he tried not to think on it at sleep. Sleep was the only time he was free of it all. Until now, it seemed. Because sleep was the only time he saw her. 

She looked so young and naive, smiling and laughing as she shoved and talked with him. Then she turned around and looked Loki in the eye. Horror fell over her face as she looked at him. Never had her memory seen him… until now. “What… what are… what ARE you!” 

Her scream brought Loki to look down to himself. Blue, everything was blue. Textured like frozen stone, his skin was blue and the world felt cold. His memories flooded into the scene around them. Marilyn was no longer on a cliff about to watch her best friend jump off, she was on Jotunheim. Loki’s skin erupted in blue like a rash spreading fast, poisoning his veins. 

“What are you doing!” Loki snapped, jogging backwards. His back hit a frosty stone and his whole system froze. His lungs screamed for air he couldn’t swallow down fast enough. The air bit his lips, a sharp breeze slicing him open without any blood. 

“I’m…. I’m getting you… you back.” her teeth began to chatter as she held herself. No longer her memory Marilyn, but sleeping Marilyn. Dressed in cotton shorts and a tank-top, hair down around her like a shawl. “Holy fuck it’s cold…”

Her feet danced on the frozen rock. Loki forced himself to step forward. His eyes darted between his own body to hers. Her lips turned purple. His hand began to hurt with how hard he clenched them. Her legs began to tremble. His skin itched with the transformation. Like shedding skin of a reptile, but much worse. Because this is how he is always supposed to be. 

“Get out of my head.” He growled, stepping forward.

“I… I can’t…” Panic began to play in her eyes. Her hands clamped down on her body, closing up before him. Loki stormed across, reaching out. When his hands touched her, he expected her to burn. Frost bite to take hold and kill her image before him. But it was his skin that changed. He began to transform back. Her eyes caught his, watching them with worry. “What… are… you?”

“A monster…” he whispered softly as he felt the frost giant image drip away. His hands smoothed against her bare arms. He massaged her skin, bringing warmth back to it as the frozen tundra around them disappeared. They were back in the abyss. The neutral zone. Not her mind, not his. 

“That’s fucking obvious,” She chattered. “But what is that kind of monster called?”

“Don’t ever break into my mind.” Loki warned, watching red return to her lips. She narrowed her eyes, unable to move away. Because he was much warmer. Anything she felt in their connected space she felt for real, despite it all being a dream. Loki lingered there, moving his hands up and down her biceps slowly. Slowly she returned to normal heat, but she stayed there. Even when his hands rested on her shoulder. 

“Then don’t break into mine.” She whispered softly. 

“How will I know what you’re thinking?” He teased with a smirk. It was then that she pulled away, walking backwards from him. She stopped a good foot from him, scowling. “I love your choice in sleepwear.”

“Says the man wearing a literal potato sack.” She cocked a brow at him. He let out a laugh, extending his arms out to his side. 

“Oh, but my fashion advisors say it is the latest in prison chic!” It actually… warmed him to see her trying to hold back a snicker. She bit her lip, her shoulders shook a bit. He grinned, enjoying how she rolled her eyes looking away from him. 

“We could always return to our shared memory.” Loki called out, chuckling as she shot him a dark look. 

“No, thank you.” She huffed. 

“Oooh, is that… you softening?” Loki wiggled his brows, only making her scowl harder, storming off. Loki followed, keeping a fair amount of distance from her. As if it made a difference. Their connection was infinite, a never ending abyss. She could walk for miles and still be within reach of him. 

“I’m just tired.” Her sigh made Loki push forward, closing the distance between them. “That was not an invitation.”

“You will have to give into me at some point. You think this will stop?” Loki cocked his head to the side. 

“You will find I am stubborn beyond belief.” She retorted, whirling around to see him. He stood an arms length away. “And eventually, you’ll give up.”

“Oh? You bet it is I that will give up before you?” Loki cocked a brow. She stepped up to him, grabbing him up by the front of his cloth. Her fingers tightening around the cotton, her knuckles barely brushing against his chest. It sent shivers down his spine.

“Yes, you will, because eventually you will get it through your thick skull that I will never, ever Join-”

Finally Loki was the one to interrupt her. His hands caught her cheeks, pulling her in close. She didn’t even fight him. Her fist merely pulling him closer. The kiss was as intoxicating as the first one. All he wanted was to melt into her more. Feel her up against him. Her mouth melted against his, her lips warm. 

Loki dropped an arm around her waist, the other digging into her hair. Her body against his lit up his body in tingles. The very feeling he craved. Every fight, every conversation, those light hints of tingles had nothing on this. Feeling her against him. There was a glow around his wrist. A light began to illuminate their abyss. Loki broke the kiss, his eyes wide. His wrist glowed like fire, as did hers. The same wrist the string had been attached to all his life. The design of a vine covered in small flowers and thorns tattooed into his flesh glowed. 

His eyes fell to her wrist, both of them looking to it. A snake was tattooed into her wrist. Their connected designs, illustrating their connection on the other person, it lit up her skin. Magic. 

“What… the fuck does that mean?” Marilyn spoke breathlessly. 

“I… do not … have the… answer for this one…” Loki spoke between intakes of air. His lungs began to revive, his eyes falling on her face. Illuminated by her wrist that began to dim. Both of them back to normal, unable to move away from each other.


	15. In the container 13

Siav was absolutely boring. Marilyn watched him for a week. Inbetween restless dreams, avoiding Loki even in her mind, and following a man who seemed just like a hollowed soul, her week was not going well. After their kiss, she didn’t speak to him, didn’t look at him. She let him linger in the back of her dreams, watching her. There was something else in his eyes other than his usual ‘holier-than-thou’ smirk and playful smirk. Up until this point, every slick word, every witty banter, was fueled by his need to win… but now, he said nothing, did nothing, but watch her with concern. She didn’t even know how to describe it. Not that it mattered, because he was in a ghost cell in the middle of the ground out in the middle of nowhere. And she was watching Siav order chinese food and sit in front of a bland, nondescript life-time movie for the eighth day straight. It was almost annoying how boring he was. He didn’t seem shifty at this point, just… a broken man.

He didn’t meet anyone's eye. He avoided all touch. He avoided anything that made life worth living. Siav was a ghost all right, but the ghost of someone who clung to life for some unknown reason. She didn’t get it. If he was Hydra, he should have acted by now! But then again, if he was a sleeper Hydra, then it made sense he would be as bland as neighborhood potato salad until the last minute. Kept his cover better. So she forced herself to watch him more, to keep detailed, tick by tick notes. 

It wasn’t until day nine of watching him, that she got even a sliver of hope that this wasn’t some bullshit mission. Something to keep her from sighing at her desk all day every day till she was back in the field. He was mid-way through some rom-com and his bucket of sesame chicken when his phone went off. It was a regular number but when her tracer bit into it, it was a pay-phone down the street. There was nothing said for a long moment. Siav’s face twisted up in horror the longer the call went on. He said nothing. 

“26b mary, container 13. Be there, at 16:15 for a drop.” And the call went dead. Siav hung up his phone, put it down on the table, and went right back to his food. Like nothing happened. 

What was his problem? 16:15 was in an hour! Shouldn’t he be getting ready? Marilyn eyed him, closing the distance between her camera and the ledge, zooming in on his face. He was neutral again. Like nothing happened. She pulled back, closing up her camera. “26b?” 

Marilyn furrowed her brow, racking her brain for what it could be. If this was a new drop, a new mission for him, she needed to get to it before him. Pulling out her phone, she hit the only number saved to it. Marilyn put it inbetwen her ear and her shoulder. It kept ringing. It didn’t end. Phil wasn’t picking up. Damn policies. Unless it was a pre-approved time to call, he wouldn’t answer. Just in case someone had Marilyn’s phone. Fuck. Marilyn dropped the phone back into her pocket. 

Wait…

Her eyes looked to the building Siav lived in. 26A, Mary street… 26b must be… She shoved herself off from her perch and slithered down onto the fire escape. Climbing down the steps, adrenaline held at the back of her veins as she rushed. Thrill of being on the hunt for something kept her heart from exploding with panic. This might be a drop and her handler wasn’t picking up the phone. 

She instead, she sent a text. ‘New drop. 26b Con 13.’ 

Phil would know, because he had access to all her intel she gathered. Every listening device saved it’s information on his hard drives so that she was clean on anything. If someone searched her, would find nothing but a camera and a head piece that intercepted the save in real time. 

Marilyn bound down the side-walk, across the street, and down the sidewalk of the building. Along Mary Street, there was a two sided building. That’s why he barely left! The drop would be just next door. He didn’t need to leave often, just in case they called. So he could be right there. That’s why he wasn’t rushing, because it was…. Oh boy. Marilyn looked up at the massive concrete 26b Mary street building. It was like a block of purse concrete. No windows. Just one door. 

No cameras but that didn’t assure her any. With all the new tech, it would be silly to cover the building in old surveillance cameras. Pulling her hood up higher, she pulled her hair down so it would mask the sides of her face as she worked. Walking up the few steps to the door, she made sure her gloves made contact with the door handle first. 

It opened….

“Fuck…” She whispered, pushing it open. The building was unlocked. And from inside, it looked like a massive collection of containers. Shipping containers… how did they get in here? Why were they here? 

Marilyn shut the door behind her, stalking along the floor. Still no text from Phil. This was feeling less like a low-life Hydra soldier drop and something much worse. Marilyn came up to the container and her heart began to pump adrenaline through her. It made her sluggish and weak as she grabbed ahold of the door lever. It creaked open without much help. 

This… wasn’t right.

Marilyn stood before an open container, her eyes wide. Chitauri bodies. Helmets, weapons, bikes, bodies, all littered the container in a horrific collection. It was like someone was packing as much as they could find into the box to take off with it. 

“FREEZE!”

And suddenly… it all made sense. Marilyn rose her arms slowly, feeling them shake as her brain screamed. Turning slowly, she witnessed at least ten SHIELD agents in attack gear filing in through the door. Guns raised, flashlights on her, gas masks geared up. Marilyn felt the tears trickle down her cheeks before anything else could form in her mind. 

She was set up…

“My name-”

“MARILYN BEACON YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON!”

“Please! Let me explain!” She cried out, but it was too late. Agents swarmed her, shoving her to the ground. Cuffs nearly cut off circulation as she was pinned to the ground by atleast three knees and two elbows. “Please! I was on an assignment. Let me talk to Coulson! I’m not a traitor!”

Her cries fell on deaf ears as she was jerked up to her feet. Marilyn actually felt tears as hands grabbed her hard and jerked her forward. “ASK PHIL COULSON! I’M-”

“Marilyn?” Her head snapped to the doorway where Phil Coulson stood, horror etched into his face. “I sent you on no such assignment.”

“Yes! Yes you did!” Marilyn barked, struggling against the cuffs. “Romanov grabbed me…”

Horror fell over her as she played all the information back. Romanov was no captain or in no position to pull her. Why would she? But it was her face… It was… “Marilyn, you were caught red handed.”

“It’s a misunderstanding. Please, Coulson, you have to believe me. I would never betray SHIELD. Phil-”

“We thought the connection between Loki and you would only weaken with him being in a ghost cell… but it seems he’s infected you more.” Phil sighed, shaking his head.

“Coulson! Please!” Marilyn cried out, her throat growing raw as she was jerked and dragged past him. “COULSON! COULSON I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! PHIL! PLEASE!”

Marilyn felt heartbreak in many parts of her life. Seeing her string never come down was heartbreaking. Watching Derrick toss himself over the cliff was earth shattering. But this was nothing she’d ever felt before. Fat crocodile tears fell down her face as she was tossed in a dark van, cuffed and betrayed. Someone set her up, and she didn’t see it coming. Marilyn was too wrapped up in Loki and his nonsense she didn’t see the simplest thing. The worst part, was Loki was right. They were going to throw her down in a cage and throw away the key… the people she trusted the most.


	16. Deliever us to Asgard

The image of Marilyn carried into the cell will forever haunt his mind. Chained up, crying, thrashing in their arms. Whatever image he had of her realizing he was right, was destroyed. For he imagined she would be defeated and pouting, looking at him with anger because he was right. But she looked destroyed. She screamed, thrashed in their arms, and she begged. 

Marilyn never looked so desperate for life to be different. If Loki knew anything about her, it was that she took many of the swings of life and fate in stride. She didn’t beg for a new soulmate. She didn’t beg for a different life when things got hard. She didn’t cry when her hands were tied and she was underground under his hand. But this… she begged them to reconsider, she begged them to listen to her. It was… like twisting a knife buried deep within him. 

Because even when he thought she might turn that despair into anger on him, she didn’t. Dropped on the cell floor like spoiled meat into the trash, her chain linked up to the center of the room, and left. Left there to rot like him. She sobbed, jumping up. Her hands shook the bars, but they were alone. When she realized they were not going to turn around, she sunk. Eyes staring out into the emptiness. Loki called for her, but she sat there. Unphased, empty, broken and drained of everything. 

What sliver of pride he held onto disappeared as he walked up to her. He reached out, expecting her to jerk to life. Instead, he touched her shoulder and she exploded more. She grabbed a hold of him. HIM! She launched up into his arms, burying her face against his chest. He won… he was right… they were just as disloyal and dishonest as he said they would be. He won… so why did he hate it. Why did he pull her into his arms and soothe her back? 

Loki tried to focus, but every time he did, he opened his eyes to her. Strung out on the cot. What plan he had to approach the subject with Thor, the sly deceit went out the window seeing her there. The hope was to break out with her, to disappear into the shadow. In the middle of the chase, he would reveal himself to Thor. They would fight, Thor would think he won, they would return home but Loki would disappear and it would be Marilyn in the cell this time. Safe and well kept, and unable to fight him this time. 

That plan died as Loki mustered all the magic he could. Lack of decent sleep and food made it hard to form anything. But his illusion did not have to stay for long. 

Finding Thor had been easy. Loki searched him out earlier, keeping an eye on him with wisps and tricks Mother taught him long ago. Once the illusion was formed, he dropped it into the bedroom Thor occupied. The bed shoved to the side, he pushed through work out onto work out, dripping in sweat with eyebrows knotted in concentration. 

“Thor!” Loki barked, watching his brother jump. “We need to return home.”

“How are you…?” Thor trailed off, swinging his arm out. The illusion fluttered a bit, unable to hold on better. “An illusion.”

“Yes, but I can be really before you. But only if you return with Marilyn and I.” Loki knelt down, catching Thor’s eyes. 

“Brother, you are in prison for a reason.” Thor huffed, pushing up onto his knees. Loki rolled his eyes, holding back a groan. “Loki, do you still not understand the extent of your crimes.”

“I have been a bad god and shall never terrorize the humans again. There? Are you happy?” Loki scoffed, tossing his arms out. “What does it matter if you take us home? I will be home.”

“It matters for you are the reason for many deaths!” Thor barked, hands on his hips. 

“Yes, yes, and you can punish me for those on Asgard if you so like.” Loki pushed himself closer. Thor reeled back, eyeing his brother. Loki did not have time for the subtle form of trickery he usually played. His illusion would not last long and he needed an answer. The right answer. Now. 

“Why are you… unlike yourself?” Thor asked. 

“I am perfectly-”

“Your lies are terrible brother, even I saw through that.” Thor chuckled, crossing his arms now. Loki huffed, crossing his arms. There was a moment of silence as Thor studied Loki. Then something came over him, Loki could see it on Thor's face. His arms loosened, his face softened, his eyebrows knitted down. “What have they done to her?”

“Why would you assume such a thing?”

“If you wanted freedom for you, you could have. I know you well. I’ve awaited your return above ground for some time… but you waited until just now, and you sound desperate. Is she ill? Is her health uncertain?” Thor grew worried, rising to his feet in a rush. 

“No, her health is fine…” Loki sighed, his face falling. The truth hung heavy on his jaw as his eyes fell to the floor. “They betrayed her. They tossed her in here with me like a traitor, … Thor… you didn’t see her face…”

Thor watched Loki’s face as it twisted up. Loki clenched his fists, rising to his fist. Anger shook his illusion, his feet beginning to pace the bedroom floor. “If they have deemed her a traitor-”

“She has done nothing wrong!” Loki snapped, eyes shot straight to Thor. “She has warranted no hate, and has done nothing but try to stop me since I stepped out of the portal. They reward that by breaking her and chaining her up like a wild animal. These humans you protect have done nothing but prove they are scum! I will not let them win. If I am to be a prisoner, then let me do it on Asgard. Throw me in the dungeon, but she will live …”

“Live…?” Thor cocked a brow. Loki let out a slow breath, calming his feet. 

“Live the life of the soulmate to an Asgardian Prince. Not me, you. Treat her like she were yours, let the people believe it, but… she will live a life worthy of her actions, on Asgard.”

Loki could see the cord struck within his brother as they stood there in silence. Thor watched over Loki who stood there, stripped bare of everything but his magic. All his schemes, all his tricks, all his hate could wait. He could find a way out of their prisons. He could find a way to enact revenge on the soul who betrayed her. He could do all of that once she slept upon the beds of Asgard. Not on a dirty cot in a hole in the earth so dark the light couldn’t even touch it if he lit a thousand torches. 

“Bring her here. Tomorrow night, we will return back home. You can face father for your crimes, but… Marilyn will be welcomed home as the soulmate to an Asgardian Prince.” 

Loki said nothing as his illusion disappeared with a pop. He opened his eyes and was back in the cell. Marilyn still lay upon the cot, breathing slowly. Tears still stained her cheeks.


	17. Genuine feelings

“Could you stop? It’s hard to imagine you naked when you look so broken and defeated.”

For a long time, Marilyn didn’t know how long, she lay in a trance. Staring up through the cell, out to the void they were stuck in. Like tossing her in a box and throwing that box in a dungeon and forgetting about said dungeon. It felt worse than any betrayal she’d ever suffered. And yet… all it took… to turn her into a raging inferno was a phrase from him.

“What… did you just say?” Marilyn’s face went dark fast, her eyebrows knitted as she swung to sit back up. “I’m sorry, I thought I heard you told ME to stop, because it’s hard on YOU!” 

“That’s exactly what I said.” Loki beamed, tossing his arms out. “You are bringing down the mood in here and the bar was already set extraordinarily low.”

Marilyn launched to her feet, a fire burning in her stomach. Her fists shook as she stormed up to him. He tossed himself against the front of the cage, only infuriating her more. “Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry, did they damage your hearing when they chained you to the floor? You are-” Loki let out a breathy laugh as Marilyn grappled him, shoving him hard into the bars. Her chains rattled as she pressed her tricep into his throat. Fingers clenched hard on the front of his shirt, her nose scrunched. How dare he! HOW! DARE! HE!

“Eat. SHIT. LOKI!” She ground out each word between gritted teeth as she rattled him. Loki laughed harder, his hands out to the side, making his chains shimmer in the tiny light at the top of their cell. “Stop laughing!”

“I can’t.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s just… too humorous.”

“What is?” Marilyn growled, slamming her tricep into his throat again. They both gasped for air. Her throat tightened, bruising already forming along her skin. 

“I’m imagining your face, when… I do this.”

Loki snapped his fingers and the world around them melted. Marilyn jerked backwards, stumbling back into a bedside table. Her mouth hung open as she twirled around. No chains, no jail cell, no void. It dissolved around her in a flash of green light, and she was in a bedroom. A bedroom! A real… her hands trembled as she reached out to touch the bed. Firm to the touch. 

“It’s… it’s…. Real…”

“Please, pick your jaw up agent. You were only detained for two days.” Loki sneered, brushing past her hard. Marilyn spun, watching him saunter off to the plush chair in the room. He flopped down into it, smirking up at her. He was a child, ready for his cookie. Like he turned his grades around when the parent said he couldn’t, proved even the teacher wrong, and was waiting for the apology. “Unlike I… who waited a solid two… almost three weeks, for you.”

“Is that what you were doing?” Marilyn scoffed, her mouth tightening again. 

“You didn’t think that measly cage could hold me?” Loki cocked a brow. 

“I don’t… know what I think anymore.” Marilyn felt deflated again as she let herself sink onto the side of the bed. Her eyes fell to the floor. She did not miss the look in his eyes. Was that… concern? On his face? It was strange. She sunk her hands and back side onto the bed, the weight of everything resting on her again. “We should not have escaped.”

“We? Oh no, Marilyn… I escaped...You were unconscious.” Loki chuckled. 

“They will still see that as me running!” Marilyn barked back, eyes sharp on him again.

“What is with the hostility? I did you a favor.” Loki spat back, leaning forward in the chair. 

“How was this a favor? Now I look more guilty than before! Coulson will never believe me!” Marilyn shot up onto her feet. Loki follow suit, standing in front of her. “They think I’m a criminal, and running makes them right.”

“You would have rot in that jail cell if we stayed. Do you think they would have realized their mistakes? You put far too much hope in the minds of men, Marilyn. They are not like us!” Loki snarled, snatching her up by the arm. Marilyn stood there, speechless as he drilled into her, word after word. Her mouth dropped open just an inch as he hovered over her, rage boiling out of him. “You would still be there, licking your wounds, hoping they would come to their senses. They DO. NOT. CARE. FOR. YOU! When will you open your naive eyes! They couldn’t understand so they tossed you in a cage to die. I broke you out… so I would appreciate it if you would thank me, for once.”

Marilyn jerked back out of his hands, swatting them away. Disgust covered her features as she spun from him. Thank him! Thank him? He… despite the rage in her, she knew this wasn’t his fault. It was hers. She never caught on. She never thought it through. Always running head first into the fire. He may not be the good guy, but the reason she was in jail was because someone put her there. Someone in SHIELD. 

“I can wait.” Loki whispered. Marilyn’s skin prickled with goosebumps. The sounds of him moving to sit in the chair filled the air. Frozen to the spot, she could only stare. At the opposite side of the room. A simple design, even more plain than a hotel room. It was the bedroom of someone … who didn’t usually live here. No clothes on the floor. No pictures or designs on anything. Nondescript. Marilyn furrowed her brows, searching around the room. 

“Whose room is this?” She turned to him. 

“Thor’s.” Loki replied, his eyes drifting off to the door. Marilyn expected he would hide them, that he would run. If he tried to escape she believed he would take off… not go running to the one person who wanted him brought to justice the most. More than even Marilyn. 

The door opened, as if he were summoned. Thor stood in the frame, looking to her with a stern look. “Daughter of Beacon, please… join me out here.”

“Uh… it’s… just…Call me Marilyn.” She murmured, itchy in her own skin. She shot a dirty look to Loki who huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Sure, he gets to call you by-”

“He asked!” She interjected, shooting him another look. “Besides… I’m not an agent any more, remember?”

Loki rolled his eyes again, looking away. Marilyn followed Thor out of the bedroom. There at the center of a bland, nondescript living room was the tesseract. In a glass case, two handles on either side. Her eyes went wide, the whole room lit up in blue. 

“Marilyn, I understand your predicament, but I am giving you this chance… stay here in your realm if you wish. I will bring Loki to see sentencing upon Asgard. If you come with us, however, your life will be changed completely.”

“How do you figure that?” Marilyn eyed him, stepping up towards the glass case. It glittered and shivered, almost as if moving just under the surface. She knew better than to try and touch it. But she almost wanted to. 

“You will be treated like any soulmate of royalty.” Marilyn whirled around. “It comes with a few perks.”

“Last I heard, he wasn’t exactly… sitting on a golden throne at home.” Marilyn chuckled. “If you’re taking us there just to lock me away, I’d rather…”

She trailed off. Because she wouldn’t rather. If she went to asgard, that was a whole other place. A whole other adventure. Wasn’t that her thing? Adventuring into the great unknown without fear, because Marilyn Beacon fears nothing. Because Marilyn Beacon doesn’t have to worry about a soulmate holding her back… but she had one now. And he was going to Asgard to be in prison. 

“Loki may face severe sentencing… but he is willing to face it if you come with us...” Thor trailed off. 

“What do I have to do with it?” Marilyn scoffed. 

“He could have escaped at any time. He could have rubbed it in our faces, as that’s what he is good at. But he came here, to me, to ask that you come with us. And be treated as if you were my soulmate… and not his. That is… if that’s what you truly want.” Thor motioned to the glass case again. 

“Your soulmate?”

“He asked that you not be mistreated for his misdeeds.”

Marilyn turned to look at it, her heart pounding in her chest. He said that? He dropped his pride and thought of her well being? What was he playing at? Or… was this genuine guilt for her misfortune? Should she go? Leave this place and go on a new adventure… or face a SHIELD prison?

“I want to go to Asgard… it’s what I want.”


	18. Avoiding prison

Loki stood before Odin, chains decorating him from head to toe. This throne room, he’d been in many times. Thousands of times, actually, and never truly felt out of place till now. Odin considered him for a long time, his eyes looking over Loki with a stern expression. It made his very skin itch. Loki broke the silence first. “Could you hurry this up? ‘All-father’, My prison cell is growing cold.”

Odin cocked his head to the side, furrowing his brow as his fingers scratched at his beard. “You assume your punishment?”

“Is that not what you planned for me? To be tossed in the dungeon and forgotten about?” Loki laughed, rolling his eyes. Extending his hands out as best he could, he looked around the room. It was two knights of Asgard, him, and Odin. The throne room never seemed to empty. There was an odd feeling that fell over it. Most sentencing came with a crowd. People in that person’s life. There was always someone else in the throne room, to watch the convicted as Odin decided their fate. There was no one for Loki. 

“Do you wish… to apologize for your actions? In the least, Loki?”

“Apologize? For what?” Loki scoffed. “For trying to be a good son and proving to you that I could rule? For trying to rule midgard? For trying to show them mercy?”

“You think what you showed was mercy?” Odin sat up straight, eyebrow cocked over his eyepatch. The gold upon his face glistened with the light of a thousand torches that lined the hall. His armor and staff glittered around him. It made Loki sick to his stomach, seeing Odin again. Seeing him sitting there, as if it never happened. As if he never lied to Loki, as if he never played a hand in all of this. 

“Fine, I am sorry. I apologize for everything.” Loki shrugged. “Is that better?”

“You are not sincere. You endangered all those lives for your own selfish pride, and greed and… poisoned dreams of a throne?”

“The Throne was my birthright.” Loki snapped, his tone sharp. He moved forward, but two arms yanked him back. Odin fell silent, slowly, his eyes falling on Loki. There was something behind his gaze Loki could not gauge. 

“When Thor sent word you were coming home, I thought of locking you away. Doing just as you said I would. For I believe you have forgotten the value of life. Any life, that is not your own. Your schemes and tricks show that you have little care or thought for anyone outside of yourself. ” Odin spoke softly, motioning towards the right with his hand. Loki’s eyes shot to them as they opened. Two knights walked Marilyn in, and Loki jerked in response. 

“She has done nothing wrong!” Loki blurted out. “Thor promised her no harm.”

“Thor is not king.” Odin warned, collecting his hands before him. Loki jerked again in the chains, Loki’s eyes narrowing on Odin. Marilyn kept her eyes down, walking across the floor. Still dressed in the prisoners cloth they wore before. She looked … defeated… again.

“So you would forsake an innocent woman because you can’t stomach my actions?” Loki snarled. “How very merciful for you! How can a king who speaks so much of what is right and wrong, do something like this? You are but a hypocrite if you let her suffer because you are upset with me. How dare you parade her in here like a toy!”

Odin’s face relaxed, which put Loki on edge. Odin actually… smiled. Loki recoiled, eyeing Odin upon the throne. Mischief played on Odin’s face as he relaxed back against his throne. Considering Loki again for a long moment before he snapped his fingers. Marilyn in chains was replaced with Frigga, arms crossed and a tearful smile upon her face. She stepped toward him, arms out to hug him.“Loki.”

“What is… I thought I was the god of Mischief?” Loki scoffed, jerking back. Odin let out a small laugh as he shrugged. 

“That woman, your soulmate, demanded to see me the second the three of you landed. While Thor marched you into the castle, she stomped her way up to see me. She demanded that I reconsider what judgement I had for you. She said… that you sacrificed your pride and freedom for her. That you, Loki, had … what did she say, my queen?”

 

“I’d rather not repeat it.” Frigga laughed, taking up Loki’s chained hands. “She has quite the mouth.”

“That… sounds like her.” Loki laughed lightly, his eyes falling to Frigga. She smiled up to him, beaming around him.

“I had to see for myself, if you learned to think of others before yourself. Even… if it’s just one person. Which is why, I have decided there is no need to put you in the dungeon. How can you learn the value of life from a prison cell. You will learn your lesson and change your poisonous heart, here…” Odin nodded at the knights. Within seconds, his chains dropped to the ground and Loki was free. 

Frigga hugged him again, stepping away from him. Loki blinked, unsure what to say or do. His mind raced as he looked over Odin then Frigga. His mouth hung open for a moment before he turned from the two. The knights stepping aside from him, he was allowed to leave. 

“I believe Fate made the right choice in choosing you two, to be together. Fate knew you would need someone… to remind you of the value of life.” Frigga spoke, barely above a whisper. Loki did not acknowledge her words, his pride would not be able to manage it. He merely marched from the room. He’d forgotten how free it felt to be without chains. His body felt light as a feather as he broke into a jog across the castle grounds. Pillars and faces whizzed past him as he reached out to where she could be. The tattoo on his wrist buzzed and tickled and he knew where she was.

Loki came whirling around a doorframe, panting for air as he saw her. Dressed in a traditional Asgardian gown. Mint green fabric draped around her, silver metal woven around a corset in a dark forest color. Her long hair brushed out around her. He would have never guessed she were human if he didn’t know her. What reminded him, that he were looking at his Marilyn and not some disguised person, was how she looked in the mirror. 

She twisted right and left, making faces in the mirror. “The fuck can I do in this? I thought Asgardian’s all wore armor? Fuck, man.”

“For a second… i thought you might be a goddess, then you opened your mouth.” Loki let out a laugh, shaking his head. Marilyn jumped, whirling to look at him. Her eyes were wide, and mouth hung open a little. “You look surprised to see me.”

“I was really… no… absolutely, fucking certain your dad was throwing you in prison.” Marilyn shrugged. 

“I could have talked my way out of it.” Loki shrugged, walking in more. Why was this the first thing he did? After all of that, he should have escaped. They gave him the opportunity to run. He could have disappeared into the galaxy. With Marilyn here, she would be safe and he could do whatever. Try over… yet… he didn’t want that. He wanted to see her. “You spoke to Odin.”

“Ha, there was no spoke to Odin? I kinda yelled at him, alot, and then he just kinda…waved his hand and these knights walked me here.” Marilyn scoffed, crossing her arms.

“What did you say?” Loki stepped closer.

“What does it matter what I said. It worked, you’re…”

“Why did you say it at all? You wanted me in prison, to pay for my crimes.” Loki stood just before her and she met his eye. Her body screamed that she was uncomfortable, but her eyes showed strength. She refused to be moved. 

“We’re even now.” She blurted out.

“Even?” Loki scoffed. “Is that what that was about? So you would not feel guilty? You think so little of me-”

“WILL YOU SHUT UP? DAMN!” She barked, shoving him on the chest. Loki reeled back, as she huffed. “You saved my life, and you broke me out. I didn’t think it was fair for me to let you rot when you didn’t let me. So I told Odin that you sought out Thor on my behalf. That if he loved you at all to let me teach you the lesson in valuing human life. I told him to fucking cut you a break. For all I know about you, you might be a sociopath. If I’m wrong, and you can’t change, he could lock you up and throw away the key but… I said that Thor thought you were worth redemption, and so did I.”

Loki’s eyebrows shot up. There was a long moment where they stood there, unwilling to step down. The other unwilling to back down. How did… they make it here? To a point where they did things for the other but fought each other to their faces? Watching that image of her disappear in the throne room, feeling relieved it was a trick, it showed him something. Loki actually thought highly of Marilyn, he even… Fate may have chosen correctly when Marilyn was picked for him. 

So Loki let himself be the first one to back down. He sighed, looking away, walking to a fainting couch nearby. Marilyn followed after him. Lingering before him, standing as he sat down. She awkwardly stood, her arms not sure where to hang. He could read it on her face without her having to say it. A smile crawled onto his lips as he extended both hands out to her. “I don’t want to fight tonight…”

“What?” She blinked. The way she stumbled a bit, looking over him with bewilderment. Only, in her confusion, he took his hands. Loki chuckled, tugging her forward. She let him. In slow motion, he guided her forward. Till she was perched on his lap, breathless, hands in his. He brought her knuckles up to his lips, enjoying the feeling of her shivering against him.

“We can argue again tomorrow. You win tonight.” Loki whispered. She took back her hands and instantly put the back of her hand to his forehead. “What are you doing?”

“I think they poisoned you.” She scoffed, “Do you feel dizzy?”

“Marilyn.” He cocked a brow.

“Seriously, we can argue again tomorrow? What does that even mean-” Loki reached out, taking her cheeks in his hands. A feeling came over him he didn’t have words for. Kissing her, this time, it was soothing to say the least. He felt calm, serene, happy. It was happiness, in a strange way. Like all the stars aligned, his heart fluttered, and he was happy. Her hands tangled up in his hair, sat in his lap, kissing him, it made him happy. Especially when she broke the kiss with the shake of her head. “No, you’re definitely under a spell. There’s no way-”

“Can’t I let you win for a night?” Loki scoffed, a chuckle bubbling within him.

“Let? Who said anything about letting me win?” She pulled back, staring down at him. “I’m right, and you know it, and you’re trying to seduce me into shutting up so you can think you won.”

“Seduce?” Loki smirked, taking hold of her chin. Her eyes darted to his lips once and he knew where her mind was. “Well, is my seduction working?”

She was silent as he pulled her in for another kiss. He’d take that as a yes. For tonight, he’d live in this feeling. Live here, where it was just her. Banter back and forth and kisses he craved. There was no guarantee for tomorrow. Loki would still have to atone for his crimes somehow. Thor would want to ensure he learned some sort of lesson. And there was still the issue of SHIELD, and Thanos, and the tesseract… but for tonight… he allowed himself to be happy.


	19. Fight for something

All of it didn’t make sense. He spent maybe an hour or so there in her arms. Kissing her like they were long lost lovers. His hands so gentle, cuddling her and breathing her in. Everytime she insisted something was wrong, he only smiled and nuzzled her face. Then Thor arrived and broke the happy bubble. Loki looked up in concern, but Thor motioned for him to follow him. Loki was gone for the rest of the night. Then when she fell asleep, she saw him. Inside his own brain. He sat behind a desk, scribbling furiously. She stood beside him, watching him, unable to speak. Those eyes scanned over text, his hands scribbling hard. Like he were studying. At college, but … here on asgard. He looked young, fresh faced and hopeful. Frigga stood before him, speaking over something. Loki looked up every once in a while, considering her, nodding when appropriate, then going back.

That image began to mix with something of hers. Like his memory brought back her own. Beside his desk was hers. In the library at college, scribbling down hard as she listened to an online seminar. Psychology. Martial arts, physical education, and psychology. No wonder SHIELD scooped her up. Marilyn, college Marilyn sat at her desk, illuminated by a computer screen with wonder in her eyes. 

Then Derrick broke into the memory. He snuck up behind her and spun her around so viciously it ripped her headphones out of her ears. Real Marilyn was stuck between a soft memory of Loki and a happy one of her own. Derrick laughed as she rubbed her dream ears, booming about something. A librarian rushed over, smacking him with a newspaper on the arm to quiet him. A smile grew on her lips, looking between the two memories. Loki jumped in his skin as Thor dropped from the ceiling. Flying in through an open window and crashing to a stop on his desk. Loki and Thor were tossed to the ground. Frigga huffed, hands on her hips. Thor laughed loudly, Loki cursing and slapping at his brother who pinned him to the floor. 

“All work...and no play!” Those words… they were so parallel. Coming out of both Derrick and Thor’s mouths. Marilyn looked to her own memory, playing before her like a theater scene. Derrick convincing her to finish later and come out to the boxing gym with him. Then to Loki’s, where Thor whined that Loki never came out to fight anymore. 

Her own memory faded away to Loki pushing Thor away and telling him to leave. 

Marilyn woke up alone and sat in her bed for a long moment. The air tasted different on Asgard. It was such an odd thing to know but even stranger to describe. Like the air was crisper, fresher. Like eating green apple candy all your life then finally biting into a green apple off the tree. Beside her bed was a massive open window, the curtains blowing with morning wind. A short balcony that looked out over Asgard as a whole. It felt like a fantasy, like a dream standing on it and staring out at the world below. 

“My dear?” Marilyn whirled from the window to Frigga standing inside her bedroom. “It is a bit to take in.”

“I guess I expected it to be bigger.” Marilyn laughed, stepping through her curtains. 

“Don’t let my husband hear you say that.” Frigga laughed, folding her hands in front of her. 

“Doesn’t… I mean, in theory, doesn’t he hear all? Being the all-father?” Marilyn scrunched her face. 

“I guess you’re right.” Frigga shrugged, motioning with her hands for Marilyn to follow her. Marilyn stopped just inside the curtains, her tongue caught up in her mouth. “Is something the matter, dear?”

“Where’s Loki?”

“My, you do care about him, don’t you?” Frigga beamed, cocking her head. Marilyn scoffed, sputtering a bit as she shook her head. 

“No, I wouldn't say that. I just… you know… he was here last night, obviously not in prison but then… like… Thor… you know.” Marilyn blinked rapidly, finding her own voice faltering. Care for him? Marilyn Beacon care… for her soulmate? Okay, maybe she cared. He did save her. He rescued her from prison, snapped her out of her pity-trance, and brought her to Asgard. And he did that without her asking. He might have a god complex and the inflated ego of a T-rex in a field of macaroni penguin, but… He kissed her and it felt like flying. Touching him made her heart feel at peace. Talking with him, fighting with him, almost became second nature. But he kidnapped her! He kept her in a cage in the ground then played her against her … employer who betrayed her and threw her in a cage…

“It seems like you do. I am not as modern as my boys are, but putting your neck out for someone then kissing them passionately screams affection to me.” Frigga shrugged, turning from Marilyn. She… she… She didn’t believe Marilyn? 

“Oh, so, you’re the one Loki gets the sass from, then?” Marilyn rolled her eyes. Great, another sassy, witty magic person with alterior motives to interject themselves into her life. Marilyn already dealt with Loki as it was, but Frigga did not seem like him. There was a fun, whimsical air to her, a kindness in her eyes when she turned back to Marilyn. 

“He may not like to admit it, but he learned a lot from me, even more from his father.” Frigga winked. 

“Anything I can blackmail him with? Any embarrassing photos I can rub in his face?” Marilyn put her hands on her hips. Frigga laughed, shaking her head. “Can’t blame a girl for trying.”

“My husband and sons all have a rather… brutish like need to rush into things, despite how much they think they don’t. They also have ego’s that are easily bruised. But, Loki, unlike Odin, has an unfortunate talent for directing hatred inward.”

“Loki? Hate himself? I don’t think-”

“He sees himself as a monster, and unlovable. He put his father and brother on pedestals, and when he could not reach that height himself, he takes it out on himself. He also sees their mistakes as personal attacks, instead of mistakes of their own doing. My husband should have told him when he was a child, I begged to tell him. But Odin did not want Loki feeling any stranger than he was. He wanted Loki to believe in him, as Odin too has an ego, a need to be loved. By both his sons.”

Marilyn’s mouth ran dry as the image ran through her head again. His dream, the ice tundra, his blue skin. Red eyes filled her brain again. He called himself a monster. It became clear to Marilyn as she stood there, letting all the words sink in, that she looked at this all wrong. “He… he still…”

“His actions were wrong, and he must atone for his atrocities. Loki let his ego and pain cause others harm. He even harmed you, but… I think… if someone could show him love, show him he is worthy of love, he might realize the worth of life and what he has done.” Frigga pulled a gown from the vanity in Marilyn’s room, placing it on the bed. “This color will look stunning on your skin tone and hair. You should join us in the library for breakfast.”

Marilyn was left, speechless, staring at a dress she couldn’t have afforded on earth. She cared for Loki and now… She still kind of hated him, but that didn’t mean she didn’t kind of like him. All this talk of how he needed her. Remind her of his humanity. But… what did he do for her? 

“Frigga.” Marilyn gasped, looking up. The Queen stopped, turning to her with a wide smile. “I think, I needed him too.”

“Oh?”

“Before him, I never hesitated to get hurt, to throw myself on the blade. I let the world punch me and I would just keep swinging. I didn’t… I didn’t value my life, at all. I didn’t value anything but the next thrill that would make me feel alive. I just… he makes me fight for something.”

Frigga beamed as she turned from Marilyn.


	20. Romping in the Library

“There you are.” Loki announced. Marilyn froze as she joined the small group in the library. Loki hopped up from his seat, launching across the room. She furrowed her brows at him as he hooked their arms together and whisked her down the front of the library. “Always sleeping in, classic-”

“You have exactly five seconds to explain before I flip you over my shoulder and walk away.” Marilyn growled point blank as he continued to walk them away from Thor and the knights. Thor sat at a library table in shock and awe while the knights watched with glares as they walked away. Fools. They said that the only time he was out of Thor’s grasp was when he was in Marilyn’s. Granted, he was always to be watched by knights. Marilyn might not enjoy the audience, but it tickled him pink. 

“You couldn’t flip me-” Loki Scoffed, only to squeak as two hands took hold of him… and did exactly as threatened. She tossed him right over her and whirled around. Loki lay there in shock for a moment… she really… she… flipped- “Marilyn!”

“Loki!” She retorted, turning to him. 

“And here I was thinking we were getting somewhere.” Loki sighed, pushing up on his elbows. She glared at him from across the room. He extended an arm out to her. A smug smirk grew on his face as she rounded him and took his hand. “Thank-OOFph!”

Marilyn tossed him again, letting him drop. “Sorry, had to get it out of my system. We were getting somewhere.”

Loki couldn’t help the laugh as he rose to his feet. There was a smug look plastered to her face now as he dusted off. He enjoyed the pride in her eyes as she put her hands to her hips. “Maybe it is Thor who is rubbing off on you?”

Marilyn let out a scoff and rolled her eyes. Loki eyed her suspiciously as she shrugged and flashed her muscles slightly as a faux show of pride. But… she didn’t look any more muscular… but she was, infinitely stronger than before. Loki’s mind scrambled for a reason or clue as to why she was suddenly stronger, but he drew a blank. She flipped him… twice! With a hefty throw. Marilyn was strong before, and her grappling was mighty but this was… much, MUCH worse.

“Marilyn...are you feeling well?” Loki eyed her. Marilyn grimaced, eyeing him back. 

“Fine, actually, I feel much better. Why?” She sauntered past him down the library. Loki looked up to the three men who stare still. Thor looked between Marilyn then Loki with the same peculiar look Loki wore. 

“Have you… eaten? Anything? Odd?” Loki rounded her, cutting her off. 

“Loki, I’m fine. Go back to your baby-sitter-”

Loki snatched up her cheeks, pulling her in close. He saw the lights illuminating from their wrists again and the two froze. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes darted back down to her wrist then to his eyes. Her fingers curled up around the front of his tunic, shoving him back. The lights went away. “That’s still weird but I don’t…”

Loki looked up at her from the floor, confusion and awe on his face. Marilyn looked down to her own hands in horror. “Interesting…”

“What are you doing?” She hissed. 

“I think our connection is… turning you into a god.” Loki beamed as he launched up onto his feet. 

“What?” Marilyn snapped.

“WE ARE NOT GODS...Loki!” Thor snapped, pushing up onto his feet. “I’ve seen enough, I’m going to fetch Mother. She ought to know why.”

“Go on, get her.” Loki laughed, watching Thor storm off. The Knights followed him, leaving Loki and Marilyn alone. This was his chance… and yet. He looked down to Marilyn, ready to snatch her up and flee when he saw the horror on her face. His heart sank. “What’s...Marilyn?”

Her hands shook, her eyes watered lightly, and her lips quivered. Loki reached out to catch her just in time for her to collapse in his arms. She felt hot, far too hot to be normal. If this was the connection, then why did it harm her? Was he running a fever? Loki spared a touch to his own forehead but felt cool to the touch. Why… Then her eyes flashed red and his heart sank… She wasn’t transforming to an asgardian… because Loki wasn’t asgardian. Her eyes clenched closed as she grabbed ahold of him.

“Marilyn, I am sorry, Please, look at me.” Loki whispered, sinking to the floor. She peeled her eyes open. He craddled her in his lap, a hand to her cheek, the other holding her against him. She actually smiled. 

“I must be allergic to… something here… you know… alien… food.” She laughed breathlessly. The heat went away fast, leaving her cool to the touch again. Her breathing turned regular, and her hands stopped shaking. Loki dropped his hand from her face to pull her closer, when she grabbed it. She put his hand back to her face and Loki furrowed his brow. She looked up at him, taking in slow breaths. “Don’t… stop, please. I feel better with you…”

“Have you felt this way all morning?”

“No, but seeing you made it start… but touching you made it go away.” She shrugged, only for her to push up off his lap. “Kiss me.”

“You may be turning into a monster and yo-”

Marilyn rolled her eyes before yanking his tunic hard enough to flip him a third time. She dragged him over her on the floor, leaving him to hover her. Their lips crashed together. The light on their wrists lit up brighter, he felt it against his closed eyes. But kissing her made him forget. Her hands trailed his face, falling back behind his shoulder. Then she tugged on the back of his tunic, pulling it open on the front. 

Loki couldn’t help but smirk at the feel of her hands diving down into the fabric to feel his chest. “Did you do all of this to seduce me? You could have just asked?” He teased, breaking their kiss. Marilyn opened her mouth to speak when he caught her lips again in a hungry kiss. Despite knowing it was the worst time, and the worst place, to be caught falling into the throws of passion… he didn’t care. Loki felt a hunger in his body that only devouring her would fill. Shifting till he was completely over her, tucking himself against her, he felt that wonderful happiness again. With lust swirled in the middle of it, as he ground his hips against hers. 

“Lo-....Loki.” She gasped for air as his kisses trailed her cheek to her neck. Her saying his name only made him do it again. This time pressing against her harder, his kisses growing intense with bites along her throat. Her nails dug into his back and he couldn’t help the stifled moan in his throat. 

He let a hand travel her side, touching her through the soft fabric of her dress. He pushed some of it aside to be able to grasp her breast with his palm. Massaging it till he worked up to her nipple. His thumb toyed with it, teasing her. The light on their wrists was a warm candle glow. Their hands met, entangling their fingers as bliss pumped through him hot and fast.

“LOKI!”

And the moment ended in raging fire. Loki flung himself back, swallowing hard as he looked down to her. Savoring the image as it might be the last time he saw it. Her ruffled hair, dress disheveled, lips puffy and red, and there was a hunger in her eyes. But it faded and quickly she moved to cover herself properly, scrambling from him. 

“Always coming back at the worst moment, Brother.” Loki scowled. He turned to Thor, and found Frigga standing beside him with the smuggest look in all existence. “Mother, I can-”

“A mother does not need explaining to, she knows all.” She sent a knowing wink at him before sauntering up to Marilyn. Loki’s cheeks reddened for the first time in ages, as Frigga walked up beside Marilyn. Kneeling down, Frigga cupped Marilyn’s cheeks and looked over her face. “I figured this might happen.”

“What?” Loki called out. 

“Usually, fate does not pair creatures out of their species, for life spans are vastly different. Especially between you and her, your life spans are drastically different. But, as you two have finally learned to accept that you are Soulmates and act like it, the connection is fixing that problem. By changing Marilyn to match her Soulmate in lifespan.”

“But… her eyes…”

“Magic is not science, Loki, it takes time and effort. She will have effects of changing to a Jotun life-span, but they will all go away in due time.” Frigga smiled. 

“So I will only have super strength for a little longer? Loki, come here so I can flip you again, I need to remember what it feels like.” Marilyn grinned wickedly. 

“I will do no such thing.” Loki scoffed back. There was a playfulness in her eyes, that made Loki feel better. To see her taking it with stride, and not anger… that he was the one doing this to her. 

“It might actually be better if you two do stay close. The effects may become severe, but touching seems to soothe that transition.”

“So… like… holding hands for the next three days?” Marilyn cocked a brow. 

“Or more.” Frigga grinned before shooting a look to Loki, “But please, be a gentleman and don’t proceed on my library floor. It’s far too bad on your soulmate’s back.”

“MOTHER!” Loki barked, staring in disbelief as Frigga flounced away from the pair, grinning to herself. “Mother, come-”

“I have reading to do on this, I shall return with more information!” She called back over her shoulder, but she was gone nonetheless. Loki stood, blinking hard before he turned to look at Marilyn. She sat, flushed and pressed against the library wall, bewildered just as much as Loki was.

“Did she… just… suggest…?” Marilyn looked up to Loki who … for once… was speechless.


	21. Trust is a two way street

“Thor, why don’t you leave. You’ll be in the way.”

“Brother, I am not leaving.”

“Why can you not see when you are not wanted?” Loki scoffed.

“Because you are still atoning for your crimes! You still feel no remorse.” Loki rolled his eyes as Thor barked at him. Marilyn saw Loki look at her. She felt hot again, her breathing going heavy. It was starting again. Instantly, Loki dove to cup her face and bring her to look up at him. 

“What do I have to feel remorse for?” He turned from her to glare at Thor. Marilyn felt dizzy and her vision blurred around him but she saw his eyes clear as day. Despite the disgust in his voice and snarl on his face directed to Thor, he looked at her softly. She saw it… pity and remorse, guilt at her. He rubbed his thumbs against her cheek as the sickly feeling left her again. 

“Loki, I do not think it wise-” Marilyn did not stay to hear their bickering. She could barely stomach being stared at by the two boys. Loki looked at her with a mixture of things that put her on edge. Worry and pity, it was sickening and disgusting. Marilyn would rather deal with the intense sickness and changes alone in her room. But then he looked at her with something that made it hard to be angry at him. It was affection, in his eyes. Marilyn slapped away his hands and broke away. 

“Marilyn.” Loki followed after her. “Marilyn, please, stop.”

But she didn’t. She bolted for her rooms, wanting the comfort of her bed. Her brain was too fuzzy to calculate it all. She wasn’t ready to forgive him. She refused to forgive him until he apologized for any of it. Her heart was ready to burst that night, being held, kissing and living in a bubble. Then he was right back to normal. Then… they kissed and she was back to the bubble. He didn’t apologize! For anything, for everything, and how… how could she trust him? This was a game to him. She was a game to him! Was he looking at her like that naturally? Or was it just to convince her to give in?

“Marilyn!” He snatched up her arm, whirling her around to see him. 

“Fuck off, Loki.” She spat, yanking her arm.

“I’m sorry, were we not just… back in the-”

“It was a mistake.” She hissed, backing away from him. He was taken aback, looking her over.

“You could get hurt, I need to stay by your side.” Loki whispered, venom low on his voice. 

“Why? So you can try and hypnotise me more? So I’ll forget what you’ve done.” Marilyn tossed out her arms. “I’d rather lay in bed alone then-”

“What are you talking about?” Loki scoffed, arms crossed. 

“I am a game to you!” Marilyn’s voice cracked as she brought her hands in. She gripped her stomach, her insides tightening. The image of their passion fresh behind her eyes. His touch on her skin leaving ghost kisses. “A means to an end. How can I trust you really care when you shout about not feeling remorse or guilt over what you’ve done.”

“Marilyn, that’s not true-”

“The second we connected, you used me, you played me, and you messed with my head. Now, i’m actually vulnerable and I can’t tell if I can trust my soulmate.” Marilyn had never cried like she was now. Tears dripped down her eyes as the world grew fuzzy. Her legs went numb, stumbling back. Exhaustion hit her like a train going 90 miles per hour. Marilyn stumbled back, eyes clenched shut. Arms scooped her up, and relief flooded over her. She could open her eyes. Loki hovered over her, both of them collapsed to the floor. 

“You can… trust me…” Loki breathed. 

“Can i? Because you just told Thor that you don’t feel sorry!” Marilyn slapped his arms. Out of his arms, she was unsafe. Terror filled her bones at the pain that ate away at her bones and veins, her muscles felt sore. Her brain tossed itself on a grill and poured gasoline over itself. Then he grabbed her again and it all stopped. 

“Please, stop that.” But she didn’t. She slapped his arms away, trying to crawl away. “Marilyn, Stop!”

Marilyn cried out again as he pulled her close. The pain stopped suddenly and they were left in a tangled mess on the floor. “Loki, you have been trying-”

“I am not the only one playing here.” Loki snapped, rage filling up his face. “You have made it very clear you do not want me in the least from the second we met. You made assumptions of who I was and what I wanted. You refuse to believe I can change! You spend all this time trying to put me behind bars, to cage me in a deep dungeon and leave me there. How am I to trust that you are not trying to find any reason to fuel your assumptions and toss me away again? How can I trust that you even care when you made it a point to tell me how much you hate me. You never gave me anything but spite...”

Marilyn fell silent, looking up at him. Loki exhaled slowly, lingering just over her. In dead silence, she swallowed hard. The pain of everything behind her as she moved to grab ahold of his hands. His hands snapped from her face to his hands, only to relax as she entangled their fingers. Tears were back on her face as she looked up to their hands tangled together. “And here… i thought we were getting somewhere.”

“She said we’ve accepted each other as soulmates, not as lovers…” Loki sighed, using one hand to gently hold her chin and move her face to see him. “Marilyn, how could you think… that I would not put us above anyone else? I did all of this… for us…”

“Did you? Or was it for you? To-”

“If I did this for me, I would not have returned to asgard where I had no guarantee I would walk among the free.” He interrupted her, a smile curling onto his face. Marilyn swallowed hard, her eyes falling away. So Loki pulled back, keeping their hands attached. He tugged them back up to their feet. She stood still, her eyes focused on their hands together. “I could make you feel-”

“If you even suggest sex, I will use my new alien strength to toss you out a window.” Marilyn snapped, her eyes shot up to him. Loki broke out into a laugh, shaking his head. 

“How is it, I find you more attractive when you yell at me?” Loki tugged her away from the direction of her room. Marilyn blinked as she caught a glimpse of him from the side. He sent her a wide grin, motioning for her to follow him.


	22. Growing soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I've been working on a new fanfiction while getting over a smidgen of writer's block. I finished writing my manuscript and have been editing that as well, which makes my brain three times the amount of putty!

If Loki were to count the amount of times that Marilyn sent him a stink eye from the other side of the blanket, he would need all his fingers and toes. They spent the whole afternoon sat out in the gardens past the palace. He spread out a blanket and offered her his hand. She refused to take it at first, but when she fell faint again, she yanked it from his side. And so they sat, hand in hand, like teenagers on that blanket. Except, unlike emotionally unstable, hormonal teenagers, Loki and Marilyn didn’t talk or touch more than hands. They watched the sky and lingered in a half-comfortable state of quiet. 

Until she finally broke the silence. “So… what’s… your… um… Favorite place, here?” 

“Food or scenery?” He replied without blinking an eye. He knew she would give in when she was ready. A lesson learned, that baiting her only made her defensive. Loki was a creature of habit, and stabbing at a rabid bear with a stick was his natural state. Yet, for her, he waited. Sitting in silence, counting his own steps. 

“Food first, then scenery?” He could hear the smile in her voice. Looking would get him a scowl, so he looked out towards the flowers. A light breeze made them dance before them. 

“Food, the palace kitchens are always the best… but there is a small bakery down near the bi-frost. We can go in the morning, for their breads are always soft and delicious.” He nodded his chin in the direction of the city. “But for scenery… I’m fond of the throne room.”

“Of course you are.” She rolled her eyes. This time, he shot her a wicked grin. But on her face was a teasing glare, shaking her head. 

“I also like the vision I see now.” He sent a wink her direction. 

“Oh-okay, laying it on thick there.” She let out a snort, turning from him. This time, the silence was soft. Their hands less of a grip and more of a entanglement. She slid closer to him. 

“And what does Marilyn Beacon consider her favorite place?” Loki cocked his head, looking up into her eyes. She pursed her lips, considering options in her brain. 

“There… there is a small mom and pop diner near my parents house.” She whispered, as if seeing it before her eyes. 

“Mind if… I see?” Loki moved to catch her eye. She furrowed her brow, looking to him. But she didn’t say no. He moved slowly, moving his free hand to her side. Shifting closer till his pointer finger could brush against her temple. Her eyes rolled back, a soft sigh falling from her lips. In a flash of green lights, they were no longer on a field. 

Instead, they stood on a long, cracked side-walk. Loki held onto her hand, spinning around to see the whole place. It looked like a neighborhood reinvented for shops. As the house they stood before looked more like the dwelling of a gardening grandmother than a restaurant. Then he looked to her and saw the smile.

“I can smell the buttered rolls.” She laughed, leaning her head back. A scent fell over the two of them, filling his nose. Fresh bread with butter and seasonings. He watched people come and go, as if a moving picture. Then he saw a young Marilyn. Hand in hand with two people who swung her. 

“You’re adorable.” He teased, squeezing her hand. 

“Please! I was a snot nosed brat.” She let out a snort, squeezing his hand back. “But, thanks.”

Loki blinked, looking to her. She was… happy. She smiled at her tiny self, laughing as memory Marilyn barrelled into the doorway. This is… what it looked like when she shared herself with him. No holding out, no holding back, just honest. 

“One day, you’ll have to introduce us.” Loki broke her concentration. Marilyn cocked a brow at him. “You have met my parents, it’s only fair.”

“Absolutely not.” marilyn shook her head. 

“Afraid they’ll like me better?” Loki teased, shifting closer to her. Marilyn stood her ground, shaking her head. 

“I’m afraid my mother will eat you alive! I mean, look at you.” She shot back, taking a step toward him. Soon they stood chest to chest, surrounded by her happiness. Loki let a hand brush her hair behind her ear. A shiver ran down her spine as he loomed over her. 

“You are, looking at me.” He breathed.

“Don’t… you dare.” She whispered, swallowing hard.

“What?” He laughed, cupping her cheek. 

“Seduce me.” She confessed, stepping back. “Loki I-”

“Why do you insist that everything I do is to undress you or undermine you?” Loki tossed his free hand out in exasperation. Marilyn furrowed her brows, stepping up. Loki put his hand out and she took it gingerly. 

They were back to the blanket, out in the field. Loki moved to take his hand back from her forehead. They sat in silence again as he stared out at the field. He could feel her stare on him as he refused to look first. Pride alone, but he felt… hurt. That after sharing a sliver of her heart that he would… well, to be fair, he did use her most hurtful memory against her once. But that was once! And weren’t they on common ground now? He just... 

“I’m… sorry.”

“I just enjoy seeing you happy.” He confessed, licking his lips nervously. Her stare didn’t waver, but he couldn’t return the look. “I haven’t had someone look that happy in my presence in a long time.”

What caught his eye was a smile. It was soft, and barely there, but it was a smile. Loki turned to see her looking over him with a softer expression. 

“And… the other night? When you said I won?”

“I merely wanted to enjoy a moment of happiness… with you…” Loki found the truth rolling off his lips. Her smile grew as she looked back out to the flowers. There was a smugness that fell over her. As if he’d stroked her ego for once. He didn’t like the smug smile, despite how nicely it fit her face. “But if you speak a word of this-”

“You’re just threats, Loki.” She teased, tossing the words over her shoulder. “What are you going to do?”

He went quiet. She was right. What could he do? He relaxed when she sent him a teasing look and a wink. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell your brother how much of a softy you’ve become.”

“Softy?” Loki scoffed.

“You brought me out to a field of flowers and held my hand while we watched the sunset. You’re soft.” She chuckled. But then, she shifted so she was side by side with him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Nuzzling her face into his neck until she was comfortably leant against him. Their hands separated so he could wrap his hand around her waist and hold her close. “I prefer you soft.”

Loki sat there in a strange bliss as the words repeated over and over in his brain. She prefered him soft. Marilyn prefered him at all. Someone… actually… Loki smiled, a true smile. It had been a very long time since he’d done that.


	23. Mental illusions

It started out fine. Marilyn was going to lie in the bed, Loki next to her just in case. At first she pressed her back to his and felt comfortable enough to sleep. Until she didn’t. As she woke upon the floor, gasping for air. Her limbs shook and fear choked the life from her. Vision poked with holes, lungs refusing to move, she felt like she was drowning under frozen water. Until a hand snatched her by the arm and yanked her up onto the bed. Marilyn spent the rest of the night fighting terrible fits of terror in Loki’s arms. He stripped her swiftly down to undergarments and her slip, dropping his tunic fast. Unfortunate for her, it wasn’t even the slightly sexy. It was incredibly scary, as she felt like she’d been speared through the stomach. 

Loki cradled her close. He held her as close as physically possible, petting her hair and wiping her tears as she cried silently. Even torture had nothing on this. It smacked her in waves as she came in and out of consciousness. Her dreams nothing but screaming and flashing lights. 

Then day broke and they both lay there. Loki had his back to the backboard of the bed, Marilyn in his lap. Exhausted and dripping with sweat, they both barely had the mindset to move. Or cover themselves as the doors to her room cracked open. Gasps filled the air but Marilyn couldn’t even open her eyes. She cried out in pain at soft hands pressing into her bare shoulder blades.

“How long has this gone on?”

Frigga’s voice soothed her forehead. Loki’s hands barely held the strength to cradle her. 

“I did not know what else to do.” Loki whimpered and it stung her heart to hear him … so wounded. Marilyn cracked open her eyes. Puffy and hot, mouth dry but cheeks moist, she was a mess. 

“Oh my, Loki…”

“I am doing this to her.” Marilyn’s head lulled back, like her spine were puddy. She felt limp as she stared up at him. Fury and regret filled his eyes.

“Don’t… don’t you… fucking dare.” Marilyn hissed, unable to do more than form words.

“I beg your pardon?” Loki’s fury snapped to her.

“Don’t you make this about you.” Marilyn narrowed her eyes, but there was no force behind it. “You … can… you can be the… drama … queen later.”

His face instantly relaxed, softening instantly. Marilyn let her eyes roll back in her head, a lullaby of Loki and Frigga’s soft whispers. Her dreams this time were soft. Barely there. Like ghosts that floated by her. Marilyn reached out to grab them, but she barely held the strength. 

Until she was back on that cliff-side. Derrick stood before her, smiling. It replayed as it always did. She joked that his cancer would break just as he broke Tommy’s two front teeth in third grade. He called her a bully. She called him stupid, then told him to wait for her to get the gliders. She was turned from him when she heard it. He tossed himself off.

Except this time, the memory froze. She stared at Derrick standing just at the edge. 

“Mare-bear?” He cocked a brow.

Tears filled her eyes. The pain of this transition, the heart break of being labelled a traitor, the confusion of Loki, all of it ate at her. The last constant in her life wasn’t even a constant. “Dairy bear…”

“It’s going to be okay.” He smiled, shrugging. “It’s better this way.”

“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!” Marilyn cried out “I think of you so often, thinking of ways to stop you in the moment when I couldn’t. Nothing changes. And you say it’s better this way? Fuck you! You-”

“Marilyn.” Derrick stepped from the ledge and they were back in her dorm room. His sweater was covered in tears, they sat on her bed. She held him. Much… like how Loki held her. Close as physically possible, afraid to let go. Worried sick of the breakable person in her arms. “You can’t keep holding onto the past.”

“The hell I can’t.” She barked, dropping him. She shuffled from him, tears staining her cheeks. 

“Ma-”

“If I let go, then I won’t have you! This is the only place I still have you!” She snapped. 

“You don’t NEED me!” He smacked her arm and the scene froze around them. 

“You are a figment of my brain, trying to console me while my body is failing.” She sneered, jerking away from his touch again. 

“No! I’m apart of your brain controlled by logic, which is how you saw Derrick. Logical, fun, inspiring, all of those things. And I’m telling you, as that piece of your brain, that you don’t need me. Not in the shape of Derrick, not in heart breaking memories.” Derrick tossed himself up off the bed. “You have a soulmate-”

“Loki is not…He’s not… he’s not like…”

“Like what? Cunning? Sneaky and witty? Fun and daring? Driven by emotion when all logic is tossed aside? Everything you idolize in me but despise in him.” 

Marilyn’s body sank into the bed. Derrick was the one who suggested going to the gym to get away from studying. He’s also the one who snuck her into the gym when it was locked. He brought her to that cliff, driven by emotion when he had no other options in his mind. Convincing her to fly with him one last time. 

“I don’t… despise him… not anymore.” Marilyn whispered, her eyes looking back up to the embodiment of Derrick. “But I hate that you have a point.” They were silent, sitting on the bed. Comfortable silence, staring at the vivid impression the tiny room left on her brain. 

The dream fell aside as Marilyn felt her mind begin to stirr. Pain fell away and she found herself in a massive pool of luke-warm water. Held up by strips of cloth that glowed with golden light. Panic was the first instinct, until she saw Loki floating nearby, obviously asleep. She was draped in a thin fabric, soaked to her skin.

“Stupid magic bath.” She grumbled, unable to move except to turn her head. 

“Let the stupid, magic bath do it’s job.”

Marilyn slowly looked up. Frigga stepped up to the edge of the pool. Kneeling beside it, Frigga smiled down at Marilyn softly. “And what job is that?”

“To heal and rest the body.” Frigga whispered, dipping her hand down into the water to push it around slightly.

“When do you think… this will stop?” Marilyn sighed, resigning herself to float. Frigga sighed, shaking her head.

“I am not sure, and I do not want to fill you with false hope.”

“Greaaaaaa-aaaaat” Marilyn groaned. Her eyes fell closed. “I’m a traitor, I’m on an alien planet, and my body is trying to kill itself.”

“To be fair, you’re not a traitor. That fellow McKenney is.”

Marilyn’s eyes snapped open. Frigga smiled largely as if she were the head cheerleader with an entire novel of gossip to spread. Marilyn was more than willing to be the freshmen with wide eyes and naive mind. “You mean… Kyle McKenney, Level 8 security and assets Kyle McKenney.”

Frigga ruffled Marilyn’s hair under the water before she pulled back. Marilyn’s mouth dropped open with a huff of exasperation. “You should get-”

“That shoe-licking mother fucker! I will-”

“MARILYN!” Loki’s snap only made her splash water with her head in frustration.

“KISS MY ASS, LOKI!” She spat.

“GLADLY, WHEN YOU’RE BETTER!” He retorted. She could not only hear the humor in his voice, but she could feel how smug he was. Just the way the water vibrated around him made her want to kick him repeatedly. 

“I should leave you two to rest.” Frigga whispered, sauntering from the healing pool. And so Marilyn lay there, stewing and brewing.


	24. Blissful morning

Loki woke up in a bed, this time far better than the first time. He stretched, feeling his muscles relax and warm with the movement. Until a body pressed into his abdomen. Loki blinked hard, looking to the company. Marilyn lay in a mess of limbs, mostly tangled with him. A beautiful mess. He couldn’t stop the confession within his brain as he reached out to her face. Brushing the hair from her face. Her skin sparkled in the morning light and he was caught up in the sight.

“Loki…” She whined, her eyebrows knitted down. He shifted, to look at her face clearer. Until she cracked open her eyes. Like she suffered from a migraine, her hands moved to cover her face. “What did your mother… drug me with...after that bath?”

Loki couldn’t help the chuckle as he moved to block the sunlight from her eyes. Which meant he hovered over her in the bed. Soft hands fell to his biceps. He shivered at the touch. Her eyes, softened in the early morning, searched his face. “I believe it’s a home-made concoction.” Loki purred.

“Tell her to crank it down a few notches. My head… is pounding.” She sighed, shifting down to be under him more. She lay in his shadow, eyes opening more. 

“I will ask her to take it into consideration.” Loki whispered, careful of her aching head. 

Until she let her hands run up his arms. There was a shift in her aura. He could feel it as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moving to have her knees up and on the outside of his hips. Loki let his eyes travel her body under him. Until it was him on his back. She flipped him so effortlessly. Straddling him, with a smug look upon her face. Loki cocked a brow up at her. Warmth radiated against his chest as she placed her palms against his exposed chest. 

“I can think… of something that will make it go away.” She spoke breathlessly. Goosebumps traveled his skin fast as she let her hands travel his chest. 

“I can see that.” Loki pushed up on his elbows. Marilyn leaned forward, closing the distance. “However, in your condition, you could not withstand it.”

Loki quickly took hold of her biceps and flipped the two back. Marilyn huffed, exasperated as she lay splayed out on the bed again. Loki’s hip against hers, hands planted outside of her shoulders. Her face scrunched, but he made quick work of relaxing it. His lips captured hers fast. It didn’t take long for him to regret his decision. 

As much as he would enjoy ravishing her. As much as he wanted to ruin the sheets and her hair. As much as he would cherish the sound of his name falling off her lips, the petting of his already large ego. He could not. Even after his mother’s goading him and her. When Loki made love to Marilyn, it would be to his full extent. He intended to keep her in the bed for hours. But like this, he would have to be ginger and quick. Nothing he wanted nor would satisfy her. 

“Are you… insinuating-” Marilyn gasped sharply as he ground down against her. 

“I made my point clear. Your stamina is not up to par.” Loki stated capturing her lips for another searing kiss. He drug out her lower lip with his teeth. Grinning, he let her lip go, lingering over her mouth. Slowly, inch by inch, he ground himself against her, making sure to press against her. His current erection made his toes clench as he pressed it against her. “But…”

“Please.” Marilyn blurted out. He was speechless as he watched her head pressed back, hands covering her face. Red flushed her cheeks and throat. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” He murmured, slinking down her body. One hand clamped down over her mouth, the other covering her face. Her body showed him everything he needed to gauge her reactions. His kisses trailed her exposed throat to her collarbone. When Loki imagined peeling away her clothes, it never made his heart flutter. Just a gut reaction, amongst other things. But, running his finger down her sleeping gown, exposing her flesh to him… he felt like he were flying. Lips peppering her skin with kisses, he clenched his hands to ground himself. Goosebumps prickled her skin, hair standing on the edges on her arms. 

Loki nuzzled his nose and lips softly against an exposed nipple. She jerked against the bed, her hips smacking his. 

If he didn’t have an ego the size of Asgard before, he surely did now. He could admit it. He was a bit vain. But … seeing her arms shake, her back arch up to him. It only flattered him more. More than that, it aroused him more, seeing her leg muscles clench up. A peck to her nipples turned into nips and full kisses, making sure to attend to every movement within her. Putting more pressure, less sudden movements, slower. He let her body guide him until his mouth traveled down her stomach. Her hands snapped to her side. 

“Ple-” Her words were garbled as she swallowed hard. “I… It’s…”

“Is it a bit much?” He whispered, backing off her skin. 

“Yes, I’m sorry-”

“Marilyn.” He whispered. She trembled. Making it hard for her to sit up on her elbows. Loki pulled back from her skin, making sure to kiss her firmly. She melted, a hand worming behind her head. He slipped back up over her. Setting her head back against the pillow, he kissed her roughly. Then he pulled back as his other hand between the two of them. Her breath hitched hard as he ran a finger between her folds. “How will I ever know how to make you cum on sight if you are not honest with me.”

Her eyes narrowed sharply for a millisecond. Only to clenched shut, her mouth falling open. His forefinger pressed against her clit, circling it. Her hips ground against him, her fingers finding his hair. 

“Lo-lo…” Her breath grew faster as he quickened the pace. Making sure all touches were firm, not soft and ticklish. Her skin already lit up and sensitive, he did not want to flip the switch from pleasure to pain. 

“Who knew you’d be so sensitive. I shall keep that in mind.” He mumbled against her lips, drawing out more sounds from her mouth. Her nails scratching his scalp made him shiver. “All I ask, is you say my name.”

“And… And what? Give… you-ah! A bigger head?” She found a small sliver of clarity in her bliss. Her body clenched up, stomach tightened, eyes shut tight. 

“It’s the small things.” He teased, nose to nose. He could feel her hot breath on his face. It was like watching an explosion before him. The countdown, the tightening, and twitching. And in a snap, she broke. She exploded and her whole body lurched, riding out the orgasm. 

“Loki!” 

His lips broke open into a wide grin as he slowed his fingers down. He kept a firm touch to her folds, letting her fall back down from her high. Her mouth fell open, her eyes slowly opening to see him. For a moment, they were silent. Breathless, basking in each other’s glow. Loki caught her lips in a swift kiss and broke the connection. He tossed himself up and off the bed. 

“Whoa! Where are you going?” She whined, sitting up then instantly lying back down. 

“Going to relieve myself, then gather us food. I don’t think you’ve eaten solid foods in quite some time.” He moved his tunic and trousers to make himself more comfortable.

“That’s… that’s… that’s it?”

“Did … you want more?” Loki grinned, stepping up close to the bed. She tossed her hands up at him, shaking her head. 

“No! No! I meant I’m good, but … you… That’s… you’re just going-”

“Marilyn, lie back. You’re dizzy and blown away by my prowess. I know, it’s a bit much-” Loki cut her off only to be cut off. By a large pillow. Tossed at his head. He erupted in laughter as Marilyn flopped away from him with a scowl. Despite seeing the scowl, he knew she was happy. As she relaxed against the pillows and pulled the comforter up over her body. No tension in her shoulders, nothing angry. Loki lingered there for a moment before whirling away from the scene. He was happy about waking up to Marilyn in a particular mood. But that happiness was ruined by the sinking feeling that maybe… she did it because she was unwilling to discuss what she saw in her dream. Maybe because she found out the name of her traitor, and wanted to manipulate him into escaping back. To exact revenge. Something Loki would have done….


	25. A walk with bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I dropped off the face of the earth... that happened... yeah.

Chapter Twenty-four: 

Marilyn stood outside the bakery, a baked loaf in a small basket in hand and confusion etched into her face. He said they would go and get something, but she never expected they would. And how normal it would feel. Arms linked as they walked down the roads of Asgard, and she smiled. Actually smiled, and felt it in every inch of her body. The pain was gone but her head-ache continued. Not the worst she’d ever had, but it was a reminder to take it easy. 

If only his name didn’t play and replay in her head. Kyle Mckenney, she hardly knew the guy. Yet he was the entire reason her life flipped upside down if Frigga was right. That pencil pushing, boot licking, mother fucker. He should count his blessings she could neither leave nor hunt him. If she found a way back to earth… she wasn’t afraid to say, she would hunt him down. He abused his position and turned her into a villain because?... well she didn’t know why and that’s what frustrated her most. Sure the guy was as ass kisser and sure he was annoying, but she had nothing against him prior to this. They made little to no contact. Plus, the face stealing romanov or was romanov behind it. Did she know something? Was it real or not? 

There were way more questions then answers- “Are you going to space out all day, or are you still blown away by my prowess?”

“Eat shit, Loki.” Marilyn huffed as she jumped in her skin. 

“And we’re back to the childish insults and phrases.” Loki sighed as he hooked her arm. Marilyn looked up to him, eyes out at the streets before them. Two knights lingered behind and before them. It was obvious to the people around them something was up. Every citizen stared as they walked back toward the castle. 

“Sorry.” She muttered.

“Oh, I am sorry, what was that?” He teased.

“I won’t say it again.” She shot back at him. His lips curled up in a swift smirk before he tugged them along. Marilyn rolled her eyes, but couldn’t resist a soft smile that graced her lips. Until a sharp pain ran through her skull. A hiss broke through her lips and she stumbled to a stop. Without hesitation, Loki dropped her arm and cupped her face. “Ow.”

“Is it not easing?” He whispered, his eyes searched her face.

“Asprin would clear it up.” She muttered and slapped away his hands. “Don’t make a scene.”

“A scene like-”

“Don’t.” She cut him off with one hand to snatch him up by the front of his robes. Loki smirked, but let her storm past him. The stab through her skull dulled to a pinprick the further they walked. Finally, she dove a hand into the basket and pulled out a slice of the scalding hot bread. A happy hiss of excitement as she put the warm dough to her mouth. Loki eyed her in confusion before a snicker broke through the air. Marilyn shot him a glare as she stuffed the slice fully into her mouth.“Shut up.”

“I said nothing.” He retorted. Marilyn munched happily with a glare still pointed in his direction. “I assume by your face and how fast you stuffed that piece in your pie-hole, that you enjoy it?”

“Fwight meh!” She huffed through cheeks full of bread. Loki laughed harder as she swallowed and sighed happily. “It’s so good.”

“When we were children, Thor and I used to bring down gold in droves to buy their breads. Until mother began to order it delivered to the castle doors. Lest we lose a fortune to growing boys and their stomachs, she used to say.” 

Marilyn went still as she saw his face light up, how soft his eyes were as he looked toward the castle. There was a soft smile on his lips. He looked so fond of the memory, and Marilyn couldn’t help herself. She pulled a slice out and slid it up to his face. Loki furrowed his brows as he turned back to her. Marilyn pushed the crust against his cheek and grinned as he turned to bite down onto it. Loki took hold of the bread slice as Marilyn pulled back. 

“My mom used to call me her garbage disposal. I would eat everything in the fridge, as long as it was warm and smelt halfway decent.” Marilyn chuckled.

“Garbage Disposal?” Loki cocked a brow.

“It’s a device on a sink that shreds old food and pieces left on dishes and then disposes of it out as a toilet does.” Marilyn shrugged. 

“Ah, see, that makes sense, as you shred everything you touch-Ow!” He huffed as Marilyn landed a hefty smack to his arm. “Violence was not necessary.”

Marilyn made a generic gesture to herself. Loki rolled his eyes, but they were off again. This time, locked in arms and in soft silence as they followed the walk-way toward the castle. Guards watched like hawks, but they kept a good foot away from them at any time. 

“Loki…” She sighed. 

“You are trying to guilt me or manipulate me into some way back to earth to enact revenge on that traitor, aren’t you?” 

Marilyn swallowed hard, unable to meet his eyes. “I would never.”

“Marilyn, as your soulmate and the god of mischief, I can see through your lies… you’re getting worse at them.” 

“Or we’ve been so close for too long and the connection has grown stronger.” Marilyn quipped, “Go on, try and read my mind.”

“You’re trying to distract from the truth that is you want to return home.” Loki replied, his brow cocked. Marilyn scowled, her body stiff as he looked over her. She stayed silent as they walked further. “You want to know how I knew?”

“I have a tell?” Marilyn scoffed.

“It’s what I would have done.” Loki sighed and it stung to hear him in that manner.

“Would have?” Marilyn slowed as Loki proceeded. He didn’t speak again, nor did he look at her again. She was forced to follow after him at a slower pace. Would have? Did he think he wouldn’t do it again, now? “Loki.”

“Marilyn.” He twirled to see her, his back to the gates. 

“You’re the...you’re the only person who knows how to do it-”

“You are a citizen of Asgard, the soulmate of a prisoner… you will stay here, with me, and you won’t return to earth. Is that what you want me to say? To force your hand? You chose to come here! You chose to come here with me!” That sad expression hardened. 

“That was before I found out who betrayed me!” Marilyn blurted out before the words processed. Then she was left there, the words out before her. She fought him this whole time, fought their connection and fought every step of it. Now she was here, with him able to start fresh and she was willing to go right back. “And… now I’m the asshole.”

“What?” Loki blinked rapidly. 

“Nothing, just ignore I ever said anything. We should get inside before Thor’s panties snap from tension.” Marilyn waved off the conversation, slipped her arm into his, and tugged him toward the castle. A soft hand brushed her hair from the side of her face. Marilyn jumped in her skin out of surprize as that hand pulled her close to him. A soft kiss lingered on her forehead, she barely had a second to realize what happened until she was in step with Loki in the courtyards. 

“Thor doesn’t wear undergarments, fair warning.”


End file.
